You Belong With Me
by Nefertel
Summary: Based off the song and video for Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' song heard the song and just loved the storyline. Bella's the nerd, Pauls the popular friendly guy next door. BxP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this one just popped in my head whilst listening to Taylor Swifts 'You Belong To Me' I remembered the video to it love this song and just thought it would be good for Bella and Paul so love this pairing.**

**Gonna try and write it differently than I usually do so please tell me if it sucks also in this one Harry died years later when Leah and Bella was little and Seth a baby and now Charlie and Sue are married.**

BRRRRRR went my annoying alarm clock I groaned as I reached over and shut it off more like slammed it off I hated Mondays.

I forced myself up and dragged myself to the bathroom for a quick wash and to brush my teeth once done with that daily routine I walked back into my bedroom and quickly got dressed.

Once I was dressed I opened my curtains and smiled as at the very same time Paul my next door neighbour opened his. We lived next door to each other since we were little both our windows faced each other so we had to be careful when we changed.

I smiled as I saw him pick something up I giggled when I noticed it was the white board we both got so we could pass messages.

'Morning' his read I smiled and rushed to get mine writing the same back he smiled before putting his down and waving good bye. I followed his example and rushed downstairs Charlie was already gone and Sue was making breakfast.

"Morning Bella" she greeted I smiled and took an apple from the fruit basket I looked around for Leah and Seth but I couldn't see them anywhere. Sue noticed my glances "they had to attend a council meeting" she explained I nodded.

I knew not to say anything about the council meetings and the lack of my attendance I figured it was simply because I wasn't a Quiluete even though I lived on the reservation all my life almost.

"Well I guess I better go" is said waving bye to Sue as I walked out the door I saw Paul leaving with some of the guys he hung around with there was Embry, Jared and Jake I smiled at their behaviour they seemed more like brothers than friends.

"Hey Bella" came a chorus of voices Paul and his group weren't the popular jocks you would think but they were pretty high up in the social ladder at school. Their group consisted of Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth and Emily who was Sam's girlfriend and Kim who was Jared's.

A lot of people whisper about them they think they are all on steroids because right now all the guys are huge six feet at least and they were well built, broad shoulders, six packs to name just a few things and they didn't use to be.

Each one at different times took several weeks of with a case of mono and then came back looking like gods even little Seth. Their group are very selective no one outside their group can sit with them but they are friendly enough at least to me.

Everyone tends to steer clear of me klutzy nerdy Bella I swear I have like no real friends sad I know but I'm a shy person I stand a little over five feet with long mahogany hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I'm not big in my build but I aint skinny either, I have curves that I am proud of and I constantly ignore the skinny popular bitches that constantly say I am fat.

So you can imagine how I hate to stand out and as the only pale face going to the Rez School no one really wanted to be near me since the popular bitches decided to single me out for some reason. I remember when I first started on the very first day of high school they came up taking the micky out of my looks good job I had some self esteem and a backbone.

In my musing I had made my way to school I had done this run so many times now I knew it blindfolded. I pulled up and made my way into school with a start I headed towards my locker collected my things and went straight to my home room.

I went to my usual seat at the back and started reading a book waiting for the teacher to come in Paul and Embry were in my home room as well all the girls looked up and sighed as they came in and walked past them.

They sat at the back as well I usually sat in the middle chair of the three I offered to move so they could sit next to each other and they just shook their heads and sat either side of me.

I wouldn't call them my friends I knew better than that but they were friendly towards me they weren't as mean as some of the other boys in school.

The boys would tease me call me fat and other names so you can imagine that I have never had a boyfriend or been kissed but when I thought about it I would just shrug my shoulders didn't let it bother me.

Embry playfully bumped into me as he sat down as did Paul causing me to chuckle at the pair but before I could retort back Mr Abram's came in and everyone took their seats and quietened down.

My classes had at least one of Sam and Paul's group in them and they always seemed to sit next to me and if we had to pair up one of them would pair with me if there was a spare.

My morning flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time I put my books away in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. I sat at my usual table at the back near the exit not many people would sit here the cold breeze coming from the open doors would drive people away not me I liked it.

I started reading my favourite book _Wuthering Heights even though I had read this book a hundred times I couldn't help reading it again and again. _

_"Paul!" came a shrill voice that had me looking up I immediately regretted the decision as I noticed Kira the most popular girl in school head cheerleader and Paul's latest girl. Though she has lasted a lot longer than some of his girls I shook my head and smiled as I looked away and continued to read my book._

_I was able to drown out the noisy cafeteria which was probably why Seth managed to make me jump I looked up at him and glared as he burst into a fit of laughter so loud many people started staring wondering what the gag was including Kira and Paul._

Paul smiled at me knowing Seth must have done something to me but Kira smirked evilly and sauntered over with her sheep following close behind her.

"Seth what's so funny" she asked in an annoyingly sweet voice which grated on my nerves Seth sobered up quickly and looked at me sympathetically. I knew he hadn't meant to cause a scene so I just smiled back at him.

"Nothing Kira" he said as he took a seat next to me she wasn't satisfied with that so she sat down as well.

"Really Seth you were laughing like a hyena I know Bella's ugly face and fatness is funny no matter what but you must of seen something else even more funny than that" a lesser girl would of started tearing up at her words but luckily I learned to ignore her years ago.

Before I could defend myself Seth said "I think Bella is beautiful not ugly and don't speak that way about my sister" he demanded as he stood up and glared at her. I smiled at him silently thanking him Kira didn't look pleased she didn't like it when people didn't play her game she huffed and stormed back to Paul who was trying to hold back his laughter.

Sometimes he drove me mad he was nice to me in school and even talked to me outside of school why couldn't he stop his girlfriend from trying to hurt me. I thought about it for a second then I blush I knew the reason if he did that she would get pissed at him not screw him anymore.

I shook my head of my thoughts and looked back at Seth he seemed to be vibrating with anger most people would be a little scared of the look in his eyes directed at Kira but I was used to it and he was defending me.

I placed a hand on his arm to calm him it took awhile but eventually he was calm enough to give me one of his sloppy grins.

"Thanks Seth" I said he nods and smiles at me "sorry for scaring you but in my defence I did call your name three times" I blushed and dipped my head down causing him to chuckle I hadn't realised I had zoned into my book that much.

"Anyway I came over to ask if me and Leah can get a ride home with you after school" I nodded and he kissed my cheek muttering a thanks sis I think and walked back to his group.

I stared at the group and felt a little jealous of Seth and Leah the group looked like a close family I mean yeah I had a family but not a close friend like that shaking my head at myself I got up and headed to my next class.

Finally school was finished and I was now stood leaning against my truck 'Bessie' I loved the thing it was old styled and vintage most kids my age want fancy cars me I was happy with Bessie sure she was loud and broke down a lot but I wouldn't change her for anything.

I was waiting for Leah and Seth to come out I really wanted to get home I could see Kira and her friends and so couldn't be bothered with her. I sighed in relief when I saw Sam and the others emerge I knew Leah and Seth would be with them.

The group had a private talk causing the pang of I wasn't sure what it was called wasn't jealousy and wasn't loneliness either maybe a bit of bother I longed to know what it felt like to be apart of a group like theirs you know like everyone had a part were everyone belonged.

I shook my thoughts out my head as I watched Seth bounced his way to me with Leah quickly following. "Thanks sis" greeted Leah as she climbed into the cab whilst Seth climbed into the back.

"Annoying council meeting this morning I wanted to come in my car" complained Leah I shook my head at Leah I never understood why she hung around with Sam especially after what he did.

A year ago Sam and Leah were together really tight and close then he disappears for a while with mono when he comes back he basically ignores her I did my best to comfort her but I wasn't helping so Emily came and I dunno what happened within two weeks of her coming she was seeing Sam.

Leah was furious refused to talk to either but then Leah got the same sickness came back ignored her friends and joined Sam and his group after declaring her hate for them hundreds of times.

"Anything bad" I enquire I know she won't tell me but its just a response I give I know to stay out of council stuff around the time after Leah got better I started asking Charlie and Sue about why Leah suddenly had to go and stuff.

He chewed me a knew one when I kept pestering about it the first time I had truly seen him angry he had been the one to say it was because I wasn't a Quiluete I felt hurt by that and he immediately softened and tried to apologise but I just ran away.

Leah shrugged "same old same old nothing we couldn't handle" she said cryptically I knew she wouldn't say anything else so I left it at that.

Once we got home I quickly finished my homework and decided to go for a walk in the woods surrounding our home I never went far but there was a little clearing I went to not to far that I loved.

I stumbled and tripped my way there but once I got there I instantly felt at peace at home here more than anyway I loved being surrounded by the trees. I sat somewhat in the middle and started reading my book again which is probably why I jumped when I heard a twig snap.

I shot my head up and gasped in relief "Paul you scared the hell out of me" he chuckled as he came to sit next to me.

"I was waiting for you at the window but then I heard the back door go and saw you walk out figured you would be here" he explained as he took the book from my hands and fanned through it.

"Head always in a book Bella" he chuckled as I took my book back I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to laugh at me.

"What did you want anyway" I asked with a smile he looked serious for a second before his 100 watt smile came out making my smile widen.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright after what happened at dinner I was about to come over there but Seth beat me to it" he asked. I smiled then frowned "wait a minute how did you know what was being said you were at the other end of a noisy cafeteria.

He looked panicked for a second "well I didn't I meant I knew she was saying something bad and I saw Seth stand up an glare so I knew he was defending you plus he told me later on as well" he explained in a rush.

I nodded satisfied with his answer "well to answer your earlier question yeah I am fine nothing she says to me matters so I don't listen" I explained causing him to chuckle.

"Well ok then I better get back dinner was almost ready when I left and you know how I am with food" I chuckle as he sped off he was a wolf when it came to food I honestly didn't know where it all went.

I returned as well just in time to help make dinner with Sue it was one of our bonding things Leah and me both helped out at the diner but Sue was always here, there and everywhere this was our time we glided together in the kitchen Charlie often said he liked to watch us whilst we cooked.

Finally it was getting late I made my way upstairs collected my PJ's and went into the bathroom I had a quick shower and did all the usual stuff before going back into my bedroom.

I looked out the window to see Paul walking around half naked now I did say earlier how hot all of his groups was well Paul was no exception his tanned skin and six pack would make any girl hot and bothered.

I had seen him in a wife beater since his amazing transformation a few months and that was drool worthy but this was wow.

I blushed as he caught me staring I quickly looked away and back again to see if he was laughing at me instead he was writing.

He showed me his board with a smirk 'see something you like' it said I was lucky that he wasn't so close he would of seen my incredibly red face I instead got my board and wrote 'yeah your wallpaper its nice'.

He looked like he was laughing which caused me to laugh as well until I saw what he put in reply 'yeah its hot isn't it I bet you wanna come over and touch it' I blushed even deeper I didn't think that was possible.

'I think form here I can see it needs re doing better' I put back I laughed as he glared at me before smiling 'you wouldn't say that if you were inspecting it up close touching it'. I shook my head at him 'I don't think so' I challenged ducking my head when I looked up he was gone.

I peered through the window trying to see him but he was gone just then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and gasped to see Paul smirking he walked past me shutting the door as he came in.

He was now wearing a shirt and I was confused as to why he was here but before I could ask he whipped off his shirt and stood looking at me expectantly.

I just stood their mouth wide open in shock his chuckle shook me out of my surprise "well" he said I looked at him in confusion in all the years we had known each other he had never been in my room so to see him stood their now was shocking.

"Well what" I managed to croak out his smirk grew wider "Well come and inspect it then see if it needs redoing" he said I stood stock still in shock. He finally made his way over to me I avoided his eyes but then all I could see was his large chest as it came closer so I quickly lifted my eyes up to his.

I heard him gasp as I did I felt pulled into his eyes this feeling swooped over me I could feel the heat rolling off of him as he took another step closer causing me to lift my head up to keep contact with his eyes fearing I would lose the feeling if I looked away.

**OMG longest chap I have ever done hehe let me know what you all think please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you all for the great reviews I have gotten really makes me smile when I read them please keep them coming.**

_Recap - _

"_Well what" I managed to croak out his smirk grew wider "Well come and inspect it then see if it needs redoing" he said I stood stock still in shock. He finally made his way over to me I avoided his eyes but then all I could see was his large chest as it came closer so I quickly lifted my eyes up to his._

_I heard him gasp as I did I felt pulled into his eyes this feeling swooped over me I could feel the heat rolling off of him as he took another step closer causing me to lift my head up to keep contact with his eyes fearing I would lose the feeling if I looked away._

I stood stock still against the wall Paul had backed me up to I couldn't control my breathing my heart was hammering against my chest I was sure Charlie and Sue downstairs could hear it.

Paul had left quickly once I hit the wall he had continued closer to me and my hand came up instinctively to stop him or touch him I don't know but the instant our skin touched he stepped away then left.

I couldn't move and that was how Leah found me what seemed like hours later "Bella?" I could hear her voice but I couldn't respond I was still too stunned.

I did feel her hands on my shoulders gently shaking them but since I was glued to the wall it caused me to hit my head which gave me the wake up call I needed.

I blinked and shook my head "Bella what happened?" she asked as she guided me to the bed I sat down and tried to speak but nothing would come out. Leah looked around and I could of sworn she sniffed up you know like scenting the air but I just shook my head.

"Bella I know Paul was here what happened please tell me did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did" Leah's ranting caused me to smile I loved my sister even though we were amazingly different not just our skin but personalities as well.

Leah was fierce and proud she wasn't afraid of anything or to do anything where I wasn't but we loved each other truly sisters. She sat waiting for me to speak all the while I could see her eyes looking me over trying to see if she could see any signs of anything wrong with me.

"No Leah he didn't do anything he just needed some help with school work" I lied I didn't like lieing to Leah but I couldn't even fathom what had happened how on earth could I explain it to her.

Leah didn't seem totally convinced with that answer but she let it drop "ok well I only came in to borrow that book you were gonna lend me" she said whilst standing up and walking to the bookshelf I had against the wall with the window.

I nodded at her as she showed me the book and left saying goodnight as she closed the door I fell back against my head 'what on earth had just happened' I said to myself 'your body finally admitted you fancy Paul' said the voice in my head 'shut up' I said.

I groaned now I was talking to myself great way to get admitted into the crazy house I forced myself up closed my curtains and finished getting changed. Usually after getting changed I would open the curtains again me and Paul would talk for a bit but this time I kept it closed.

I awoke to my alarm blaring I groaned really didn't want to get up but the thing wouldn't shut up finally resolving myself to the day I got up and went about my morning routine.

Seth and Leah were already up and scoffing down what I guess is probably their second helping to breakfast I didn't feel like eating much so I just took an apple and made my way to Bessie and drove off.

I know I probably left my family wondering if something was wrong with me but I didn't want to chance seeing Paul and the guys this morning I know Paul would have forgotten whatever madness happened between us last night so I will too.

I pulled up at school earlier than I had ever been in years I was at a little loss of what to do so I leaned against Bessie and plugged in my ipod Jessie J's song 'who's laughing now' came on and I smiled I loved this song I knew this would be me in several years someone famous or something like that and all the twig bitches would be jealous of me.

I was so into the song which is probably why I jumped again for the third time in two days when I felt a rather hot hand land on my shoulder I turned to see an amused looking Sam and Jared with Emily and Kim stood smiling at me.

"Sam you guys have to stop doing that make some noise when you walk or walk infront of me or something" I ranted at them I didn't mean to but the thing with Paul had me all out of sorts. Sam and Jared laughed at me this caused Emily and Kim to glare at them and playfully hit them I smiled gratefully at the girls.

"Sorry Bella but we were calling your name for a good five minutes" said Sam in-between laughing I glared at him and walked of for some reason I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to take it out on the only sort of friends I had here.

I could hear them shouting my name but I ignored them and just continued on to my locker an action I instantly regretted the instant I saw the janitor closet door open and Paul and Kira walk out. I was naïve I knew what happened in their but I don't know why for some reason I stab of pain shot through me straight to my heart when I saw them come out.

They were oblivious to me as they leaned into each other and made out infront of me I quickly turned back around and left the way I came. I walked past Sam and Jared to I assumed had come looking for me they looked puzzled as I just moved myself around them and continued on.

I ran to my truck luckily not many people where here yet so no one saw my trying to hold back tears as I got into Bessie and peeled out of their. I could see Kim and Emily who was now joined by Jake and Quil give me confused looks they knew I had never even thought of ditching before so I could only imagine what was going through their minds right now.

I couldn't hold the tears any longer as I drove out of La Push and into Forks I drove around before deciding to go to Port Angeles there were some great book stores places I could lose myself in.

I could hear my phone going off at a red light I pulled out my phone I had four miss calls from Leah I turned my phone on silent and pushed it into my back pack.

I found a bookstore and raced inside I sighed with relief as I smelled the familiar scent of old books and leather. I walked around looking at the various books trying not to focus on the pain in my chest when I bumped into a hard body.

I fell to the floor with a bump and looked up in the amused eyes of Embry Call "Bella, Bella I knew you would fall for my charms didn't think it would be literally" I glared at him and shrugged of his offered hand I stood up and stormed away I could see the flash of worry that grazed his face at my behaviour.

I didn't want to be rude but he reminded me of Paul and the reason I was here in the first place I didn't want him to see me cry he would probably have a good laugh with Paul at my expense.

I was stopped at my truck by a very worried looking Embry "Bella what's wrong" he asked one look in his soft brown eyes and I couldn't help it I broke down Embry looked a little startled before embracing me in a warm bear hug.

I could hear him whisper comforting words to me as I cried into his t-shirt I finally started to calm down much to his relief. I stepped back and looked at his soaked t-shirt he looked down at it and smiled "don't worry Bella I have another one in my bag here".

I hadn't noticed the bag on his shoulder until he bent down to retrieve a shirt whilst taking of the wet one. I could see several women near by stare lustfully at him and jealously at me I smiled inside it made me feel better that I could touch what these beautiful women wanted.

"So now do you wanna tell me what was wrong?" he asked as he tossed the wet shirt in the bag that was now in the cab of my car. I shook my head which caused him to sighed I started looking around for his car.

"Embry where's your car? How did you get here and why are you here?"I asked he smiled whilst wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me to a coffee shop near by we place our order and sat on one of the tables outside.

"Well I needed some books for a school project so I cleared it with the headmaster and Jake and Quil drove me before school" he explained I nodded my head and took a sip of my coffee it was helping me clear my mind I loved the smell of coffee.

"So you gonna tell me what happened that got you so upset?" he asked again I shook my head "look I know I don't really hang with you are nothing but I am your friend you can tell me and I swear I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to" he pleaded again with puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at those eyes and soon I felt like talking "I honestly don't know what happened last night I was talking with Paul we were messing about he comes over to challenge something I said and he's really close".

"I can honestly say I have never really looked Paul in the eyes or any of you guys but when I did something happened I think" I said remembering the feeling only caused another stab of pain in my chest but I was able to ignore it.

"then this morning I got to school early and I saw Paul and Kira come out of the janitors closet and I know it shouldn't of bothered me I know they are together but it hurt it felt like I had been stabbed or something and I don't know why so I ran out of school and just started driving and I ended up here".

Embry smiled sadly at me "I'm sorry Bella do you want me to have a word with Paul" I shook my head at him with a sad smile of my own "no it wouldn't do any good beside I don't want him to know about me breaking down over him and her"

Embry nodded and checked his watch "well I have a few other book stores to check out you wanna come with me?" I smiled and nodded eagerly anything to prevent going home for a while longer.

I spent a fun day with Embry even though the pain was still there it was easier to forget it when I was around him he was so easy to talk to and have fun with. We spent the rest of the day just going from book store to book store and I loved it got a few new books myself Embry had a good eye for ones he thought I might like.

Embry earlier had texted Jake and told him not to bother coming to get him since I was headed back that way he just thought it would be pointless to have his friends come when I could take him.

I mean I know he was right but I still pretended to make a fuss saying how I might not of been going that way or that I might not of wanted him in my car he would laugh and say stuff like 'you know you love me' and 'who can resist me'.

I pulled up to Embry's house and he hopped out collected his things and said thanks before waving goodbye now I knew what was gonna happen next as soon as I got home.

Someone most likely told Charlie and Sue I wasn't at school so I was in for it I as slowly as I could drove home I could see my dad's cruiser out front so I knew he was home.

I took a big breath and got out my cab I avoided looking at Paul's house as I ascended the porch stairs and opened the door I was surprised to see everyone at the table. Charlie and Sue looked up at me and smiled whilst Leah and Seth look worried.

"Hello Bella did you get all your studying done?" as Sue as she made me a plate of food and set it down at my place I looked confused until I saw Leah nodding at me. "Oh yeah I got a lot done" I said going along with it I realised Leah must of covered for me I smiled gratefully at her.

Later on when I entered my bedroom I made sure my curtains were closed I wasn't gonna open them again at least tonight. I felt drained and sluggish so I quickly got ready for bed and fell fast asleep I hoped tomorrow would be a better day than today.

**Let me know love or hate please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you all for the great reviews I have gotten really makes me smile when I read them please keep them coming. I am sorry for any mistakes I don't always have time to check back over it so I apologise.**

**For all those who are a little confused yes Paul has imprinted on Bella and yes he still doing the same stuff with Kira all will hopefully become clear later on.**

_Recap - _

_Later on when I entered my bedroom I made sure my curtains were closed I wasn't gonna open them again at least tonight. I felt drained and sluggish so I quickly got ready for bed and fell fast asleep I hoped tomorrow would be a better day than today._

The next day started like any other day except I kept my curtains closed I raced through my normal routine and slowly ate my breakfast if anyone noticed my sombre mood I don't know they didn't say anything.

We were all startled by a knock on the door Leah got up to get it we all heard voices and then Leah walked back through with Embry following her.

"Embry it's nice to see you" said Sue with a smile I looked up with a small smile "thanks I have actually come to borrow Bella if that's ok I need her help with school work" Sue smiled at me and nodded.

I followed him outside and up to my truck he smiled at me as we both climbed in a drove away I was starting to get annoyed he still hadn't explained anything.

"So are you gonna tell me anything" I asked he smirked and nodded his head at me with irritated me to no end I pulled into the school car park and sighed I could see Paul and Kira with the rest of their group.

Embry noticed my sigh I felt him grip my hand and give it a squeeze "stay there ok" he said cryptically before getting out and walking around to my side of the truck.

He opened my door and held out his hand for me to take I stared confusedly at him whilst taking his offered hand and climbing out. When I got out he shut my door and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me into school as we past the guys everyone greeted us but Paul who simply glared at Embry.

As soon as we entered the school I turned on Embry "what the hell is going on?" he smiled "well we are making Paul jealous you saw how he looked as we walked by" he said with a shrug I stared open mouthed at him.

I turned and walked away I didn't want to make Paul jealous I didn't want to make Paul feel anything because I didn't feel anything for Paul. I thought Embry might have come after me but he didn't he just watched me walk away I can imagine with a look of confusion on his face.

The rest of the day passed silently for me and now here I was sat by myself again in the cafeteria when I felt a presence next to me I looked up into Embry's smiling face.

I glared at him which caused his smile to falter and his brows to crease "what did I do?" he asked I just sighed and put my book down.

"Nothing I just don't want to play the game your playing ok I don't want to make Paul jealous because I don't feel anything for him" I ranted quietly so as not to draw attention. I looked around and saw Paul sat with the rest of his friends I swear I could see a hurt look on his face.

"If that's true then why were you so upset yesterday when you saw him and Kira" he asked he looked genuinely confused I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it why was I upset yesterday.

_Because you like Paul and you stupidly thought he liked you _said that annoying voice in the back of my head I groaned "look I don't know why I was upset ok I just know that I don't feel anything absolutely anything for Paul Lahote" I said through gritted teeth before getting up and leaving Embry.

I saw a brief look of anger pass over Paul's face as I passed him quickly running out the cafeteria I spent the rest of the day with my head down avoiding everyone I could. As soon as that last bell rang I moved as quickly as I could to Bessie and then home.

I went straight up to my room mentioning homework to Sue as I passed I closed my door and sighed with relief my curtains were still closed so I switched my light on I sat down at my desk and decided to actually do what I had said to Sue I was gonna do.

Several hours later I had finished all my tasks I couldn't think of what else to do I was contemplating taking a nap when a knock on my door made me jump.

"Bella were all going to the diner for dinner do you wanna join us" called Sue I smiled that seemed like a good idea but I just wanted to be alone and this way I could be completely alone.

"No thanks I still have a lot to do" I didn't like lying to Sue but if I wanted to be alone then I had to I heard her mumble an ok and then I heard her footsteps walking away. Once I was sure they were all gone I decided to have a shower the feel of the hot water cascading down my body always soothed me.

I stood under the water willing the stress of the day to follow the water 'what is wrong with me' I thought 'Paul is a friend sort of I've known about him and Kira for ages why is it only now bothering me'.

_It bothers you because when he came over here he wanted you to touch him he wanted you _said the voice in the back of my head causing me to give a cry in anger. I quickly got out of the shower being alone was a good idea at first but now it seemed like a really bad idea.

I had just gotten dressed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door "Sue?" I called out "your back early" I opened the door and gasped "Paul? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Paul stood before me panting he was as usual wearing no shirt and cargo pants he was looking at me hard I stepped back a little Paul noticed this and smirked he took a step closer to me.

"No feelings for me huh" he said as he continued to advance I continued to move back until I felt my bed at the back of my knees "I'll show you how wrong you are" he said again.

I was too shocked to say anything my eyes were locked with his I felt like he was controlling my actions. He was now flush against me there was no where else for me to go my heart hammered against my chest why could he always do that to me.

He smirked at me before bringing his hands up and tracing a path up and down my arm it felt like my arm was being ignited everywhere he touched me. Paul lowered his head towards mine he hovered over my lips I could feel his breath against my lips.

He stayed that way for several minutes I was getting impatient I didn't know whether I wanted him to kiss me or move away he finally moved his head but instead of doing what I thought he would do he lowered his head to my neck.

He started pressing feather light kisses to my neck I gasped at the heat that pooled in my lower stomach heading straight down. He gripped my hips and pulled me closer I gasped when I felt his arousal pressed against my stomach 'so he is affected by me as well' I thought smirking inside.

I wanted to resist him I wanted to show him I meant the words I said to Embry but my traitorous body wasn't going to let me my hands were slowly coming up and ghosting over his arms up to his shoulders and around his neck.

I spread my fingers in his hair pulling then massaging I smiled at the moans coming from him he wanted to show me how I reacted to him but he was doing a good job of showing me how he reacts to me.

Paul moved his hands up and wrapped around my neck angling my head as he lifts his own he looks me in the eyes for a second I gasped at the desire I saw in his eyes. He lowered his head and finally connected his lips to mine I gasped at the electric shock than ran through me at the contact.

My traitorous body responded to his kiss and touch whilst my mind screamed at me to push him away saying 'he is with Kira they were together the day before that's why you were mad at him' I kept repeating. Before I could get to into the kiss he all of a sudden pulled back stepping away from me his eyes were tightly closed his hands clenched and his chest panted rapidly.

I was no better I stared at him in utter shock my hands burned from the aftermath of touching him my lips were swollen I could still feel him pressed against me though he was standing at the opposite side of the room.

"I have to go your family are back" he said before opening my curtains and window and jumping out I ran in shock to try and stop him but was too late I expected to see him nursing a broken leg but he was fine.

He looked up at me with a pained expression before running of into the woods and just as he disappeared into the forest I heard my dads car pull up and stared after Paul in shock how had he known they were coming I have only heard his car now.

I quickly closed my window and curtains I put a hand on my chest I could feel my heart hammering away it still hadn't slowed down I could still feel his heat against my entire body. I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly and quietly turned off my light and got into bed I know I wasn't in the right state of mind to talk to anyone.

I heard my door open and then quietly close I sighed with relief then closed my eyes hoping sleep would clear my mind of any thoughts of Paul and what we had just done.

**Let me know what you think please love or hate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thank you all for the great reviews I have gotten really makes me smile when I read them please keep them coming. I am sorry for any mistakes I don't always have time to check back over it so I apologise.**

**Thanks to my friend Aemornian for the dessert choice couldn't think what she would make.**

I groaned as my alarm clock blared at me telling me it was time to get up I groaned for two reasons one it was Saturday and I had forgotten to turn my alarm off and two I had nothing planned to hide behind if anyone wanted to talk to me.

I was still reeling from what had happened last night Paul had been just as affected by me as I had been of him he had started it and my traitorous body had responded to his desire. I groaned again as I remembered the feel of his body pressed against mine and his hot hands on my hips gripping me tightly I was sure if I looked I would see hand print bruise's.

I decided I wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep with all these thoughts in my head so I got up and went to have a shower before I stepped in I looked down at my hips and just as I thought their were two hand shaped bruises I touched them gingerly and winched they were a bit tender.

I hadn't realised he had gripped me that hard I mean I had felt the intense pressure but it hadn't hurt or anything I quickly got in the shower and took a slow shower. I made sure I wore something that would cover my hips and not accidentally show them if I moved about.

Sue was surprised to see me up which was unusual for me "morning dear" she greeted "what's got you up so early?" she asked with a small smile on her lips. I shrugged my shoulders "forgot to turn my alarm clock off and I couldn't get back to sleep" I said without my emotion in my voice.

Sue nodded accepting my answer "well I'm going into the diner today do you wanna come with me do some cooking I know some of the customers have been asking for your cooking again I'll let you make up your own special" she asked I could hear a little hope in her voice.

I smiled "why not I haven't got anything else to do" I was actually looking forward to this and for a brief second I thanked my annoying alarm clock for waking me up. Sue's smile grew at my answer and quickly collected her things before leading me to her car.

The drive was uneventful and quiet but as I entered the diner I was swamped with people begging me to make this and that for them. I would smile and say I haven't decided yet what to do I swear some people who were ready to order told their waitress they need more time.

"You better decide quickly" smirked Sue as I made my way into the kitchen I smiled as I was hit with the smell of cooking it seemed to relax me even more than a hot shower. I looked at what food we had in abundance and thought what I could make with that.

I realised I had more things to make a desert with that an actual meal so I decided making something sweet was always better. Before she started making she went back out into the diner and almost froze their was Paul and the rest of the guys sat at a booth I could see Embry and Quil messing about whilst Sam, Jared, Jake and Paul all laughed at them they hadn't seen me yet so I quickly told Sue what I had decided to make.

Sue smiled at the choice and told me to write it on the board I groaned I had hoped for a quick escape back into the kitchen. I took the special's board down and set about writing the dessert I had chosen.

"Choc torte cheesecake" came a voice next to me causing me to jump I looked up at the amused looking face of Embry. I glared at him and continued writing "what so you're not talking to me now?" he said with amusement in his voice.

"What do you think?" I said before putting the board back up and walking back into the kitchen I was thankful he wasn't allowed back here I could be alone and in my own little world as I started cooking. I had many request for the cheesecake which caused me to smile I didn't care how many I made I just loved cooking.

Sue came up to me "hey Bella I've made you up some food it's on the counter out their you need a break" she said panic rose up in me "oh its ok Sue I'm not that hungry".

Sue shook her head "Bella you haven't had anything to eat for several hours now not since breakfast stop working and go eat" she said with a slight authoritative edge to her voice. I looked at the time and gasped I had been working for three hours since getting here at nine.

I nodded to Sue and followed her out to the counter there was a salad sandwich and a drink for me at the end of the counter near the gap for the staff to come through. From where I was sat I could see the guys and I know they could see me so I kept my head down and ate my sandwich.

I felt someone move the stool next to me and sit down I looked up and sighed with slight relief it was Embry I had dreaded that it was Paul. He looked sadly at me 'he aint sad because of me is he?' I thought to myself.

"Are you really not talking to me Bella?" he asked in that annoying puppy dog voice I hate so much I sighed again and shook my head "no Embry I am talking to you look here I am using words and all" I said .

Embry smiled "great I just want to say sorry for being stupid before I honestly thought that it would be a good idea" he looked genuinely sorry so I smiled back at him.

"I know and thanks for trying but you should realise I'm not that type of girl" I said he nodded "Oh by the way your cheesecake is delicious we never knew you could cook so good well I mean Leah and Seth said you was but we didn't know how good till now" he rambled.

I raised my eyebrow "we?" I said "yeah me and the guys all had probably three slices each" he said whilst pointing behind him to the rest of the guys who all waved and did a thumbs up to me all but Paul anyway.

"Didn't Paul have any?" I asked Embry nodded with a smile that was close becoming a smirk "Oh well I guess he didn't like it then" I said with a shrug but inside it felt like I had been hit in the stomach hard with a metal bat.

Embry looked confused "no he loved it he had five slices actually" I looked shocked "oh" was all I could say. "What made you think he didn't like it?" he asked as he looked back at the guys then back at me.

I followed his eyes and they guys were now sat huddled together whispering quietly "well when you mentioned the guys earlier I looked at them and everyone but Paul gave me a thumbs up so I just assumed" I said.

I glanced at Paul who was staring at me intently with hard and unreadable eyes before anyone could say anything Kira came in with her posse of friends. She made a bee line for Paul and sat on his lap Paul took his eyes from mine as she did it felt like a slap in the face I could feel tears threatening to escape. I looked at Embry who actually looked sympathetic "I best get back" I said trying to keep the quiver out of my voice.

Before I managed to make it to the kitchen door Kira called me name "Bella" I turned slowly around and steeled my eyes not wanting to show anything of what ever I was feeling to her.

"Yes" I said proud of my voice "I wanted to ask you about the cheesecake" she said sweetly too sweetly for my taste but I walked up to her none the less. "Oh yeah what about it?" I asked "did you make it? I nodded my head.

She smirked at me and winked to her friends "oh ok well then I won't be ordering that if you have made it then its bound to suck plus I don't want to get sick" all her friends laughed as the rest of the place went quiet I could see some of the regulars looking pissed as was Sue who I could tell was ready to come over.

I first felt hurt then it quickly turned to anger "you know what Kira I don't care what you think you know what your boyfriend loves my cooking he's in all the time for it, the guys plus everyone in this places loves my cooking they beg me to come in and make something so I don't give a rats what you think" I all but screamed at her before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

I noticed several things as I turned and made my way back into the kitchen some made me feel good and others hurt. I noticed all the smug smiles of the customers as they listened to my rant, I noticed the guys some looked pissed off at Kira and others looked proud whilst they looked at me.

The bit that hurt was that Paul had again let his girlfriend say such things to me without so much as an attempt to stop her. Now I knew he felt something for me he had proven that the other night and yet he still ignores me and allows her to try and make me feel like crap infront of everyone.

It felt like a knife had just been stabbed in my heart at Paul's betrayal I shook my head as tears started to form in my eyes I willed them away. 'Why do I feel betrayed by him we aren't together' I thought and for once that annoying voice in my head was silent.

Sue came in to check on me and I put up a good front for her she must of fell for it because she soon smiled at left leaving me to my cooking. I was so absorbed in what I was doing I didn't notice the time pass and soon Sue was telling me to stop cooking I nodded and started cleaning up my area.

I waited outside the diner for Sue to lock up everyone else had gone home but I could swear I could feel someone watching me but I couldn't see anyone around.

"You were great today we should do that more often" remarked Sue and she told Charlie about my successful cheesecake he smiled as I place a full pie on the kitchen counter.

"I made sure to make you one" I said at the hungry look on his face "but you can't have a piece until after dinner" I said I wanted to burst out laughing at the crestfallen look on his face when I said that.

"I'm gonna go for a walk on the beech before dinner ok start without me if I'm not back in time" I said "are you ok?" asked Sue I could see the concern in her face. I nodded and smiled "yeah just need some fresh air been in that hot kitchen all day need to spread my legs" I said they nodded seemingly happy with my reply.

I quickly made my way to first beach and sat down on the gritty sand and stared out to sea. I breathed in deep the cold sea air I never thought I would enjoy the cold spray coming from the water as the wind whipped it up.

As a child I would avoid any outings which involved being somewhere cold and damp but now sat on the sand was heaven to me. I was so absorbed in it all that I didn't notice anyone else on the beech let alone someone walking up to me.

I only noticed when a slight shadow came over my face I looked up and frowned "what do you want Paul?" I said trying to keep my voice level I didn't want him to know how he affected me.

Paul sighed and sat down next to me I saw a brief look of hurt as I moved away slightly from heat feeling his heat and thinking never mixed right when it came to me.

"Bella I'm …" he started but stopped I could feel anger rise up in me I turned to him "what Paul? You what? Sorry? Sorry for letting your girlfriend pick on me not once but twice now and not doing a damn thing about it or are you sorry for coming on to me making me think you liked me and for some stupid reason I actually thought I liked you but you hot one minute and cold the next I can only take so much".

I gasped and covered my mouth I hadn't meant to say all that he looked pained and ashamed no matter how much I didn't want to say anything the little voice in my head took over.

"I don't get it Paul I felt how affected you were by me when you came round that day and I know you know how I felt but then you just leave and basically ignore me you make me feel things then just leave I'm starting to get whiplash I can't do it anymore either admit how you feel about me or leave me alone".

I didn't wait for him to answer I ran away I know cowardly move but I didn't trust myself to say anything else I quickly made it back to my house and quickly without a word to anyone I ran straight to my room and locked the door.

I made sure my curtains was closed I put Linkin Park's Meteora album on loud and climbed under the covers to cry myself to sleep.

**Love or hate let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for all the support for this story so sorry for the long time in between updates been super busy and laptop has been on the fritz yet again.**

It's been a month since the confrontation with Kira and Paul and I feel completely wrecked emotionally and physically. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages I wake up crying my head pounding and my eyes watering.

For the most part Kira has left me alone she glares daggers at me every now and then but she usually leaves me to it. Which in a way is good and bad its good because I haven't had to deal with her at all and bad because I know she's planning something big I embarrassed her in front of a lot of people.

Paul has more or less completely vanished I don't see him anywhere anymore in a way I am glad it means I can get on with my life without him coming in messing with me and then leaving just as suddenly but I'm also feeling the pain of not seeing him, not knowing he is there.

I don't know why I have spent many years without Paul near me I even went weeks without seeing him it was only recently that we started to pass notes. Now for some unknown reason just lately pain would rise in my chest when I think of him gone or in pain I can't stand not knowing where he is or if he's ok.

I looked at my bedside clock and sighed it blinked 3am at me that wasn't unusual for me I've been getting up and this time since that day I glanced over at my curtains for the millionth time this month.

My heart wanted me to open them and see him again but my head wouldn't let me every time I walked out either my front or back door my eyes would automatically looked towards his house hoping he would be there watching me.

My feet would sometimes start to walk me over to his house but I would and force myself the other way. My heart couldn't decide what it wanted one minute it was in pain over the way he would treat me then it was in pain when he wasn't around.

I had been a little bit like a zombie my family and friends don't know what to do with me I do try and talk with them but my hearts not in it. Embry would try and cheer me up but he couldn't no matter what he did.

I got up and decided to finish of some homework assignments I had been given I didn't really want to do them but it passed the time and took my mind of Paul.

"Bella!" shouted Sue from downstairs I looked up startled then glanced at my clock it was now 9 o'clock I had been working for six hours. I got up and slowly made my way down stairs I made my way towards the kitchen when I stopped and did a double take.

Sam was in mu house all the years I had known Paul and his friends none of them besides Paul had been in my house ever and Sam was the last person I would of imagine coming in but here he was sat talking and laughing with Charlie.

"Ah good morning Bella did I wake you?" asked sue as she gave me a comforting hug she's been doing that a lot lately. I shook my head and smiled it was a small smile but it was there none the less.

"Good morning Bella" greeted Sam as he got up and came over to me "I have come to ask for a favour" he said I shook my self out of the surprised fog I had been in and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Yeah I know its majorly cheeky of me since we don't know each other that well but Emily kinda begged me to come ask you if you will come over to ours and help her do some cooking" he asked as he looked at me with the same type of puppy dog eyes that Embry used on me in the diner.

I raised my eyebrows at him he just smirked at me "well she knows your a really great cook and so is she we are having a little get together at my house later on and she does the food but the past few years we have done it she gets swamped down doing the food that she doesn't get chance to enjoy the party so when I told her about the dessert thing you made she insisted I get you to help her".

I smiled and for the first time in a long time it didn't feel forced somehow being in Sam's presence it eased a little of the pain in me. "So will you Bella? Will you help?" he begged I could see he was about to get on his knees so I nodded before he could.

He smiled the biggest smile I had seen for a long time and gripped my head "great lets go" he said as he practically dragged me out my house and into his truck. I was actually laughing at his behaviour as he almost man handled me into his truck.

I was still laughing as he shut the door and ran around to his side but my laughter soon died when I looked towards Paul's house almost involuntary and saw Paul there standing on his porch and glaring daggers and me and Sam.

Sam noticed my silence and looked in the direction I was looking he then gripped my hand bringing my attention back to him he smiled a comforting smile and gave my hand a little squeeze before letting go and starting the truck and driving off.

By the time we reached his house I was laughing again Emily was on the porch waiting for us with a warm smile.

"Bella I'm very glad you came I hope Sam didn't bug you too much" she said as I watched Sam wrap his arms around her. Before that intimate gesture would make me look away sad that, that couldn't happen to me but now it was strange it was like I could feel a little bit of it even though I wasn't being touched.

"No he didn't bug me too much in fact he said that you insisted I come help you" I said Emily glared daggers at Sam as he backed up with his hands held up in surrender before running inside away from a glaring Emily.

"Well no matter I am glad you are hear the entire gang comes and they eat a lot and I just have too much to do so thank you for helping" she happily cheered as she showed me inside.

I instantly froze when she said the entire gang comes she noticed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders "don't worry he won't bother you I'll make sure of it" she whispered in my ear.

She quickly distracted me by telling me all the food she was making I swear she was feeding the five thousand with what she was making but none the less I set to work soon found myself singing and dancing along to the music with Emily.

Several hours passed and people started coming in they all greeted me with surprised but friendly hello's I would nod at them and smile. I was thankfully to busy to notice when Paul came in but somehow I knew he was standing on the other side of the island that separated the kitchen and the living room watching me.

I refused to turn around Emily had taken some food outside so I was alone in the kitchen I mentally begged her to come back soon. I cringed a little when heard him come closer he paused when I did but then carried on soon he was stood directly behind me with nothing in between us.

"Hello Bella" he said I didn't respond I couldn't I wasn't sure what I would say to him. I heard him sigh and my lack of response we both stayed like that for a little time that seemed to last forever until Emily came back in a shooed him away.

Once all the food was done I was getting ready to leave when Emily bounced up to me we both had been slaving away all day in the hot kitchen I was knackered and she was still bouncy I smiled at the strange woman.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked giving me a fake glare I motioned my head out the way I had came away from the party she shook her head at me.

"Bella you've slaved away all day in that kitchen you deserve some fun so come and enjoy the party" she offered. It was my turn to shake my head "no Emily thanks and all but I don't want to crash your party I had fun cooking so it's ok".

I started to walk out I got past the porch steps when I heard Sam calling my name I turned around to see him running up to me.

"Bella where you off?" he asked genuinely wondering I smiled "home" was all I said as if it explained everything he cocked his head to the side and looked at me I guess to see if I was serious then he looked like he had made up his mind in whatever he was thinking.

"No your not your coming to enjoy the party I wont take no for an answer so no point saying it" he said as he once again grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside the house to a smirking Emily and out into the back garden where to my surprise everyone cheered.

I stuck by Emily and Sam all night keeping away from Paul as much as I could which wasn't proving to hard since he seemed to be staying away from me as well.

After some time Sam whistled and instantly the music stopped rugs where laid on the ground in a circle for people to sit on. I looked on feeling a little bit like the odd one out as everyone settled into a position.

Emily sat next to Sam and patted the space next to her for me to sit I look towards the door before looking back at them Sam seemed to read my thoughts he somehow knew I wanted to do a runner so he quickly came up lifted me up and carried me towards the group who were laughing.

He plonked me down in between him and Emily which felt weird but Emily just smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Right the reason I called you all here in such short notice is because we need to welcome a new member to the group" everyone looked at me and smiled I looked shocked.

'New member of the group' I thought 'they never let anyone new in why would they let me' I checked around the group in case I missed someone new but there wasn't anyone new just the same people I have seen for ages.

Sam turned to me "Bella the real reason we asked you to help and enjoy the party was because we have decided its time you know a few things about us" he said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which eased a little of the nerves that had started to build up.

He looked up at Paul and nodded who nodded back and got up and came to stand in the middle of the circle. He looked pained as he caught my eyes before looking away I should of looked away but I was too confused and intrigued as to what was about to happen.

Before I knew it Paul was stripping I was about to scream at him until he exploded into a giant wolf and when I say giant I mean fucking huge bigger than a truck. I wanted to scream but no sound would come out wolf Paul wined and went down on his stomach and started slowly moving towards me like a dog does to show its not gonna hurt me.

Before I could comprehend what I was doing I had gotten up and was slowly walking up to him I stretched out my hand and watched him lift his head up. Once my hand connected with his fur a shot of electricity shot through me I gasped at the feeling.

I swear I heard wolf Paul purr at the contact like the simple act of my hand in his fur was the best feeling he would ever know, I know the pain had completely gone the moment I touched him it turned into this sift hum inside that was content.

I quickly pulled my hand away and took a few steps back Paul took this time to change back I turned around embarrassed about the fact he was naked he had the decency to stay crouched down while someone passed him his shorts.

I turned to Sam who sat smiling at me "why are you telling me all this?" I asked emotionally confused Sam got up and placed both hands on my shoulders and spun me around to face Paul "he can explain that as well".

I looked at Paul and I swear he looked embarrassed as he shuffled on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck he looked up at Sam and I could tell what the looked meant 'why do I have to'.

"You need to tell her Paul and you know why its time she does to it's been too long" he said before removing his hands and sitting back down. I instantly missed the strength he gave me by being there but I decided I needed to face Paul.

"Well erm ... the reason we are telling you this is because erm ... I imprinted on you that day in your room" he looked up at me and I looked back at him confused.

"What's that mean 'you imprinted on me'" I asked genuinely wondering as I relived that day trying to think what he meant.

"Do you remember when I looked into your eyes I mean really looked" he asked I nodded "that's imprinting it's when a wolf meets their soul mate the one for them, they become everything to the wolf they will do what ever it takes to make them happy the wolf will be whatever they want them to be a brother, friend or lover Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's" he explained I listened dumb struck.

"When I looked into yours eyes all the chains that held me to the earth shattered and reconnected on to you I am bound to you forever no one will ever be more important to me then you not even the pack I will never want anyone else and because your my imprint that means we can finally tell you what we are we have all wanted to for ages more or less since we became wolves" he explained.

I stared at him in complete shock everyone else waited in silence for my reaction Paul looked sheepishly down as I processed everything until it all finally clicked.

"So you're telling me that you imprinted on me the day you came into my room" he nodded.

"The day you ran out quickly as if I had burned you that's the day you became bound to me" again he nodded and flinched I think he figured out where I was going with this.

"But you weren't bound to me the day after were you because if you were then I should not have seen you walking out the janitor's closet with a very smug looking Kira. If I am so important to you then how come afterwards you basically ignored me and then teased me only to run off again" I all but shouted.

Paul looked down ashamed which only caused my anger to flare I walked up to him and with all the courage I could I slapped him across the cheek. Everyone gasped as I cried out in pain Paul tried to reach out as I nursed my hand and flinched away and ran away from him.

I could hear them calling after me but I didn't care I ran as fast as I could it was all too much he basically told me that me and him were destined to be together and he sleeps with someone else the day after I become the most important thing in the world to him.

I got home quickly and raced inside I leant against the door from and took some deep breaths it wouldn't do any good for Charlie and Sue to see me like this. Charlie greeted me nicely as I came in whilst I swear Sue looked surprised to see me I walked past them and into the kitchen for the first aid box.

Sue came in looking worried "Bella what happen?" she said as she noticed my hand which looked a funny colour. Sue took hold of my hand gently and inspected it before leaving and grabbing her keys "come on it looks broken" he said out loud which had Charlie up in a flash.

"What's broken? What happened?" he asked with concern "it's nothing I fell over and put my hand out to stop myself it landed funny is all" I said which did sound like something I would do. Charlie seemed satisfied with my answer whilst Sue gave me a funny look.

She ushered me into the car and drove to the hospital "now tell me what really happened" she asked I looked surprised at her she gave me a look as if to say 'you know what I mean'.

"I slapped Paul"

**There you go love or hate let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews I am so glad you are enjoying the story this chap is in Paul's point of view hope you like. The next few chaps will be in Paul's point of view so you can see his side of the things that have happened.**

_(Paul's POV)_

BRRRRRRRR I rolled over and groaned as I looked at my alarm clock 'why on earth do I have to go to school so early' I thought. I got up and groaned I felt a pull in me to lay back down and as much as I wanted to I forced myself to get up.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was well built it always surprised me at how much I had changed some time back I started getting sick I remember Sam coming and helping me. Then one day I changed into a giant fucking wolf that had shocked me obviously but then when I changed back I saw how I looked.

My childhood hadn't been the best childhood so I wasn't in the best condition physically so to see me now it always bring a smile and yeah I will be the first one to admit it I used it to my advantage when it came to women still do. Before the change I was an angry unnoticed teen I acted out a lot kept to myself and since I live alone that wasn't hard. When I started noticing girls the idea of being with one or one wanting to be with me scared me I had no confidence at all that all changed when I changed I got a family and a new look to go with my new confidence.

I never wanted a relationship my mother had taught me how messed up they were so I made sure the girls knew it was a one time thing maybe a two time if they were any good. I am currently with Kira Collins the most popular girl at school which is probably a mistake on my part.

You don't do a one time thing with her she is normally the one to call the shots so I wasn't surprised when I made the moves on her she readily accepted but then the next day and the ones since she has stuck to me like glue I cant shake her every time I try to end it she comes on to me.

I aint complaining she is a killer in the sack but sometimes she can be so annoying and a total bitch more so towards Bella Swan the only pale face at our school and my neighbour. She's alright a nice girl not amazing looking but not ugly either she isn't like Kira and her groupies this girl isn't afraid to eat but she isn't fat just nicely curved if I ever shake Kira one day I might try her though I kinda figure she's not the one time type of girl.

I quickly got dressed and opened my window and smiled as said girl I was thinking about opens hers at the same time she smiles at me. We started noticing each other through our windows which just happened to face each others. I had smirked once when I caught her walking past wearing only a bra I must admit she had a nice body but she had seen me and instantly covered up.

Since then we have both been careful when the curtains are open I often caught her dancing around to some unknown music until she found me watching then she would stop and blush. One day I was shopping and I found a little A4 whiteboard and pen set I had smiled and bought a pair I had given one to Seth with instructions to leave it in Bella's room.

He looked at me strange but didn't say anything and did as I asked so the next time we saw each other she was surprised to see me writing a message for her and even more surprised to find she had a board herself.

I don't know why I started it but it's been good to have someone to talk to when I am home though granted she wasn't in my home. We would talk about anything and everything we could think off no one knew at least on my side about our talks Kira would definitely blow her top if she found out.

I got my board and scribbled 'good morning' on it I smiled as she did the same before going downstairs Jake and Jared was waiting for me I smiled at my pack brothers I never thought I would ever have any type of family but now I had several even a sister.

"Hey Bella" they called I looked over and smiled at her before walking of with the guys we all met up with Sam and the rest all of people call us a cult or gang up to no good doing drugs. I would smile at that if they really knew us we were far from it we were the protectors of the tribe against the cold ones we are pack brothers in every sense of the word.

We walked into school and all parted ways I walked with Embry to home room and smiled there was Bella sat at her usual seat at the back. I rolled my eyes at the looks some of the girls gave us as we passed them I thinks that's why we all liked Bella she wasn't like the rest of the girls she wasn't drooling over us or trying to 'accidently' touch us.

She would stop and look at us when we entered a room or do that silly girly giggle if we caught them looking it was majorly annoying. She always sat in the middle seat and when the school year started she offered to move to the other seat so Embry and I could sit together I was gonna say thanks until Embry said it didn't matter and ever since we've been sitting either side of her playfully bumping into her each time I don't know why we do that but it always makes her smile.

For some reason the guys are a little protective of Bella I think its cause of the fact she is Leah and Seth's half sister. With me its a different reason when we were younger my parents were still with me remember I said I didn't have a great childhood well my parents were the root of it a few years before they left Bella moved in next door.

She would often go a little into the woods near her home and that's where she first met me I would often go into the woods to escape my personal hell she would never ask what had happen or if I was ok she would just sit with me holding my hand it helped a little.

When my parents left I still went into the woods and she would find me there but then as I grew up I started to resent her kindness and I started avoiding her I know it was stupid but I was a kid. Then when I changed I realised she was helping me so I would keep a very distant eye on her like she had done for me.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventful until lunch I was sitting with my friends when Kira screeched my name I actually physically winced her voice is really irritating silently groaned as she plonked herself down on my lap.

She was droning on about god knows what I stopped listening almost instantly but she thankfully stopped when we heard Seth laugh really loud. Kira got a smirk on her face and sauntered of towards him when she noticed Bella.

We all could hear what was being said I was about to get up and say something but Seth beat me to it he was even more protective of Bella then anyone else.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was home time Sam stopped us all from going straight away he wanted to make sure we were all right with the council meeting it had been to say about extra patrols since some nomad vampires had passed through or tried at least.

I made it home pretty quickly and did the little bit of homework I had I was about to go on patrol when I heard Bella's back door open and close I looked out and saw Bella walking out into the woods I knew exactly where she was going.

Before going on patrol I ran towards the little clearing she calls her own I smiled as I saw her sat with her head stuck in a book same old Bella head always in a book.

I kinda liked that about her she was smart and wasn't afraid to show it she was so engrossed in her book she hadn't heard me walk in until I stepped on a twig.

She shot her head up and I smirked when she gasped in relief "Paul you scared the hell out of me" she said I chuckled as I sat down next to her.

"I was waiting for you at the window then I heard the back door go and saw you walk out figured you would be here" I explained as I took the book from her and started flicking through it. I don't know why I felt the need to explain to her what I was doing here but she seemed happy with it.

"Head always in a book Bella" I chuckled as she too the book back and stuck her tongue out at me it was such a childish thing to do that something I didn't think she would do I burst out laughing.

"What did you want anyway" she asked with a smile I was caught up by her smile she really did have a beautiful smile and she never used any type of make that I could see it seemed she was all natural a natural beauty. I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts once I realised she was waiting for an answer so I gave her one of my smiles that usually made the girls swoon over me but I know it wont work on Bella.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright after what happened at lunch I was about to come over there but Seth beat me to it" I said it was the truth in a way I had wanted to know if she was ok and I was gonna come to her rescue but I hadn't set out to ask her about it I honestly don't know why I followed her hear. She smiled then frowned "wait a minute how did you know what was being said you were at the other end of a noisy cafeteria".

I panicked for a second "well I didn't I meant I knew she was saying something bad and I saw Seth stand up an glare so I knew he was defending you plus he told me later on as well" I explained in a rush I was pretty impressed with how quickly that came up I wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the tribe.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded seemingly satisfied with my answer "well to answer your earlier question yeah I am fine nothing she says to me matters so I don't listen" I chuckled I felt proud of her not only was she a natural beauty unlike Kira she was also smart and brave.

"Well ok then I better get back dinner was almost ready when I left and you know how I am with food" I heard her chuckle at me as I sped off I didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't really tell her I was gonna run around in the woods as a great big wolf.

An hour had gone by and nothing had happened I was getting antsy when I mentioned food to Bella I had started feeling hungry now I was practically starving. I was sat on top of one of the hills we had when I felt someone else phase and connect with my mind it was Sam.

"Paul go home I'll do the rest" he said if I had been in human form I would of quirked my eyebrow but I did it anyway and Sam must of guessed what I had done cause he chuckled "You've done a lot of patrols lately I've seen how tired you are go on go home I got this".

I thanked Sam and raced home as soon I was near enough I turned back and pulled on my shorts and ran inside and basically attacked my fridge. Since my parents left a lot of the people on the reservation took pity on me and would bring me food but then I found out I inherited a lot of money from my real father who died when I was born.

So now I could stock my fridge and I pay for any repairs the house needs or if I need anything so I was really happy I had restocked my kitchen recently I felt like I could have eaten a horse. Once I had my fill I decided to go to bed I was really tired I walked into my room and completely forgot about the fact that my curtains was open.

I soon noticed and looked up to see Bella watching me she blushed when I caught her staring she quickly looked away and became very interested in something else so I quickly grabbed my whiteboard.

I lifted the board with a smirk 'see something you like' it said I could see the blush travel up her neck and I don't know but something stirred in me I couldn't place it I watched her pick up her board and wrote 'yeah your wallpaper its nice'.

I laughed which caused her to laugh until a wicked thought came into my head 'yeah its hot isn't it I bet you wanna come over and touch it' she blushed even deeper I didn't think that was possible and it looked so sexy on her I soon recognised the feeling I was having it was attraction I was so hot for Bella some quick images flashed of Bella naked and writing underneath me moaning my name.

'I think form here I can see it needs re doing better' she put back I glared 'so the little kitten wants to play' I thought but then I smiled 'you wouldn't say that if you were inspecting it up close touching it'. I could she the cogs rolling in her head I could only what images she was making but the she shook her head at me 'I don't think so' she put 'oh she wants a challenge' I thought I saw her duck her head so I quickly raced out my room a making sure to grab a shirt.

I quickly knocked on Bella's front door and Sue answered I visibly relaxed I don't know what I would of done if it had been Charlie. "I've come to see Bella she said she will help me with our math homework she told me to come round" I explained Sue nodded and stepped aside to allow me to enter.

"Why aren't you using the whiteboards" she asked "well we were but it was getting confusing so she said she would be able to show me better face to face" I said she seemed happy with that answer and pointed to the direction of Bella's room.

I knocked on her door and saw her gasp as she saw me I made my way inside I could see she wanted to ask me something before she could I quickly took of my shirt waiting for her to make a move.

She just stood their mouth wide open in shock I chuckle which seemed to shake her out of her surprise "well" I challenge she looked confused she was still in a little shock I guess the fact that I was in her room half naked had momentarily frozen her brain.

"Well what" she managed to croak out I smirked wider "Well come and inspect it then see if it needs redoing" I said again she stood stock still I'm sure her brain was going haywire. I decided she needed a little help so I made my way over to her I could tell she was avoiding my face more specifically my eyes her eyes were lowered to my chest I chuckled inside when her blush return and her head quickly snapped up to my face and her eyes caught mine.

I gasp at the same time she did I could feel the pull washed over me I took another step closer her which caused her to lift her head up to keep contact with my eyes I couldn't look away either I felt everything that connected me to this world break and connect to her nothing else mattered to me then the angel standing in front of me.

Images started filling my head Bella lying naked next to me completely satisfied, Bella cooking in my kitchen as our child swells in her stomach, Bella in a white wedding gown, Bella wrapped in my arms as our children play in the yard.

I suddenly wanted all of those things I no longer wanted a simple one night stand with a girl I could forget so easily I wanted Bella to be the girl I woke up next to or went to bed with everynight. I wanted to be everything for her I wanted to give everything to her but I knew I would never be good enough.

**Let me know what you think hope you like it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews I am so glad you are enjoying the story I am glad you are enjoying Paul's point of view of things hope you keep liking the way I am going.**

_(Paul's POV)_

_I suddenly wanted all of those things I no longer wanted a simple one night stand with a girl I could forget so easily I wanted Bella to be the girl I woke up next to or went to bed with everynight. I wanted to be everything for her I wanted to give everything to her but I knew I would never be good enough._

I could hear her heart beating so fast it felt like it was beating in time with mine I was sure everyone on the planet could hear our hearts beating together. I could feel my wolf inside pushing forward to claim its mate it everyway possible. I could feel the heat rising in my body wanting nothing more than to do as my wolf wanted but if I was honest with myself then I was really afraid.

Afraid to allow myself to believe that I was good enough for someone that there was someone out there for me that could make my crappy life better that deserved to have it brought down onto them.

I quickly shook the images from my brain and left quickly once her small hand touched my skin it had felt like a thousand jolts ran through me from just her contact. I walked quickly out the house thankfully nearly everyone was else where only Leah was left and she gave me a confused look.

I quickly sped into my room and slammed the door shut and leaned against it and slide down to the floor. "Damn it" I called out slamming my fist into the floor again and again breaking the wood, I stopped only when I could see the blood rushing out of my hand.

I winched in pain as I watched it slowly heal 'what am I gonna do' I thought 'this can't be, Bella? She can't be the one for me' my mind raced and raced over and over. My mind was interrupted by my phone beeping it was a text message I knew who it was from only one person every texted me.

Kira if the guys wanted me they would come over or just howl I sighed as I looked at the screen 'urgh Kira' I thought but then my brain kicked in what better way to forget all this madness then Kira.

I woke up the next day with a terrible feeling in my stomach and I know exactly why one I hadn't seen Bella since I left her room yesterday we both seemed happy to keep our curtains closed. Then there is number two which I plan to be doing in about twenty minutes with Kira in the janitor's closet.

I didn't want her coming to me here at my house especially not with Bella so near I know she knows I am with Kira but I also know that her knowing I am physically with Kira right next door could cause her so much pain that's something I don't think I can live with.

I mean I know I don't want to do anything with her at least I think I don't but I also don't want to intentionally hurt her either. I quickly got dressed and left quickly for the school as I pulled up I could see Kira waiting by the main doors.

A stab of pain shot through me at the thought of what I was about to do or rather who I was about to do it with. I had, had dreams about Bella last night the same ones I had imagined when I first imprinted on her now my heart and body seemed to only want her but here I was about to have sex with completely the wrong person.

I got out and put on a fake smile for Kira who sauntered up swaying her hips in what I'm guessing she thought was a sexy way usually I would smirk at her and imagine myself gripping her hips as she rides me but now I wanna roll my eyes.

"Hey there big boy so glad you called it's been too long since we last did this" she said as she flushed herself against my body normally my body would react to hers in an obvious way but I didn't this time and I think she noticed as she quirked an eyebrow at me.

I smirked at her "it's not always so easy to turn me on sometimes you do have to work for it" she smirked at the challenge and pulled me into the school down the hallway and into the closet. I forced a smirk as she pulled me along but really I just wanted to shudder and run away from her right into Bella's arms.

Thankfully I managed to perform with her by picture Bella I imagined Kira's tan skin was pale and her dark flat hair was a wavy brown. I imagined it was Bella's voice I heard as she moaned out my name I managed to not moan out Bella's name though if I had she would have killed me.

Once it was done I was so glad to get out of there Kira had a tight hold of my hand so I couldn't just leave she leaned into me and kissed me I had no choice but to respond it felt like I was just going though the motions.

I had a stab of pain worse then before hit I pulled away to see Bella racing past Sam and Jared and towards the entrance. Kira noticed nothing as she kissed me on the cheek and walked away Sam and Jared gave me an evil glare I didn't want to face them so I ran the opposite way out the back doors and into the forest.

I quickly phased and the wolf howled in pain I quickly raced to Bella's house only to find out she wasn't their I howled again 'where is my mate' my wolf howled I couldn't control my mind images of her being in danger flooded me and made me panic.

Soon Sam and Jared's mind merged with me I showed them Bella's house and the images both Sam and Jared understood my pain. When they finally managed to calm my mind Jared showed me Bella in her truck driving out of town towards what he was guessing Port Angeles.

My wolf soothed a little at knowing where she was but still felt the pang of her being so far away. Sam came up to me and placed his paw on my wolf equivalent of my shoulder he understood my pain he had spent a lot of time away from Emily when he had imprinted on her.

I stayed glued to the spot in the trees outside Bella's home waiting for her to come home I couldn't even phase back until I knew she was ok. I heard her truck pull up and stop I was hit with her scent a mix of strawberry and the woods and something that was uniquely Bella.

My wolf wasn't satisfied with just smelling her he had to see her I finally managed to phased back and put some shorts on just in time to see Bella walk inside her house. I quickly raced inside and upto my room I drew back my curtains and sat on my bed waiting for Bella to open hers.

I heard her come upstairs and open her door and I glued my eyes to her window I could hear her moving about then I heard her get into bed. I felt like crying my imprint was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it because it was my fault I was the reason she was in pain.

I woke up the next day feeling really groggily I hadn't got much sleep last night all I could think about was the pain I had caused Bella I wanted somehow to make it right but I didn't know how or where to start.

I made it too school the normal time but the guys weren't there I groaned as I saw Kira and the guys walking towards me. I put on a fake smile as she curled her arms around my neck and started yammering away about god knows what I tuned out real quick.

I saw Bella pull up with Embry out the corner of my eye I wanted to look straight at them but I knew Kira would see and god knows what would happen. I saw Embry get out and open Bella's door I quickly focused my eyes onto them as I saw Embry hold out his hand for her which I didn't like one bit especially when Bella took it. I wanted to growl and punch Embry as I saw him wrap an arm around her shoulder I should be the only one doing that only me.

I watched them walk into school Kira noticed I wasn't listening to her and followed my line of sight just in time to see Bella and Embry walk into school. She looked back at me and then back to the door and then back at me I could see the wheels turning in her head I just hoped she wouldn't put it all together.

Later that day in the cafeteria I was sat with everyone as normal when I saw Embry walk over to Bella I kept a close eye on them while making sure not to be too obvious about it.

I could hear everything they were saying and I felt a pang of pain shoot through as Bella told Embry she felt nothing for me I wanted to break down right there but then my pain turned to anger as she passed me.

I could see her avoiding my eyes as she passed 'I'll show her' I thought a smirk formed inside as I thought of what I was gonna do to her. All I had to do was wait for the perfect time I know I need her alone don't want to be interrupted.

I sat in my room after school I could hear Bella in her room moving about I was a little disappointed she didn't open her curtains but I understood why. I was trying to come up with a way to get Bella alone so I could do my plan when I heard Sue call up to Bella about everyone going out.

I smiled when I heard her say she didn't want to go 'great' I thought to myself 'now's my chance' I waited awhile before going to her door. I was about to knock when I heard the shower turn on I smirked I looked around and then slowly turned the door handle and smiled when it turned easily.

I wanted to run upstairs break open the bathroom door and take her body and soul but I know she would hate me forever if I did that no matter how I would make her feel. I started gripping the nearby chair to stop myself from racing up the stairs. I started visualizing all the things I could make her feel I could feel my heart pounding and I started to pant.

Now I am a very sexually active person and I think about what I can do to a girl I wanna sleep with a lot but it never makes me feel like this. I usually imagine what I am gonna do to them during the day and then during the night I would do it. Bella being in the shower wasn't helping me any all I could imagine was her naked wet body I was lucky I didn't break the chair I was gripping.

I finally heard the shower turn off and I could hear Bella moving into her room. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door "Sue?" she called out "you're back early" she opened the door and gasped "Paul? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked I couldn't think of anything to say at first it had been so long since I have been near her.

I noticed her step back away from me a little and I smirked and took a step closer to her. "No feelings for me huh" I said as I continued to advance she moved backwards until she reached her bed "I'll show you how wrong you are" I said.

I moved so that I was flushed against her I could hear her heart it was beating just as fast as mine it almost felt like they were beating in sync with each other.

I smirked at her before I slowly brought my hands up and traced a path up and down her arm. I lowered my head towards hers slowly giving her the chance to move away, scream at me or even hit me but she didn't I hovered over her lips giving her a last chance to do whatever she wanted.

I stayed that way for several minutes just savouring the feel of this close to me I finally moved my head forward but instead of connecting our lips I moved my head down to her neck and started pressing feather light kisses. I gripped her hips and pulled her closer I heard her gasp when I pushed my arousal against her stomach a part of me wanted to show her I was just as effected by her as I know she was by me.

The wolf in me jumped for joy when I felt her hands slowly moving up and over my arms up to my shoulders and around to my neck. She was responding to me I could smell her arousal it spurred me on.

She spread her fingers in my hair pulling then massaging I loved the feel of it and couldn't help the moans coming out of me I had started this with the intention of showing her exactly what she felt for me.

I moved my hands up and gripped her neck angling her head so I could look in her eyes I decided to show her what I felt for her in that moment and she gasped then I lowered my head and finally connected my our lips I felt the electric shock go through me and I know she felt it too from the gasp she made.

I was getting so carried away in the kiss I was starting to think about pushing her a bit further onto her bed and taking her. All of a sudden something clicked in my head I wanted Bella so bad but I also wanted to be with her not just for one night I quickly pulled back moving away from Bella I scrunched up my eyes and balled my fist's stopping myself from reaching out to her again.

I could still feel her skin on mine feel her hands moving over me into my hair her lips on mine her moans still filled my ears I wanted so desperately to touch her again I could tell she did too.

"I have to go your family's back" I said regaining a little composure before opening her curtains and window and jumped out landing neatly. I looked up at her I could feel the pain of leaving her seeping through me I was sure she could see it on my face before I turned and ran of into the woods.

I phased as soon as I was through the tree line and ran as fast as I could I didn't care where I just knew if I stopped I would run back to her and claim her.

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews I am so glad you are enjoying the story I am glad you are enjoying Paul's point of view of things hope you keep liking the way I am going.**

_(PPOW)_

_I phased as soon as I was through the tree line and ran as fast as I could I didn't care where I just knew if I stopped I would run back to her and claim her._

Last night was another horrible night for me I spent most of my time in the shower the water was on the lowest setting I had and that still didn't help. All I could think of was the feel of her body pressed against mine if this was how she made me feel with all her clothes on what was gonna happen when there isn't any.

It had taken me a long time to phase back my wolf was angry at me for leaving her the way I did I mean I was right her family was coming I just should of said something more before leaving.

I don't know how many times I had to deal with my little problem every time I thought finally it had gone down an Bella's scent would spring up and the memory of her pressed up against me would cause it to stand to attention again I never knew I could get hard that many times in a night over one girl.

I finally decided at like four in the morning I wasn't gonna be able to sleep so I went outside and relieved a very happy Sam from patrol duty he was surprised to see me up but I showed him my problem and after laughing really hard he thanked me and left.

Right then I envied Sam never in my life did I think I would envy anyone let alone Sam I made sure to never want anything only to take what I could get and be grateful it was how I was raised. My step father was an asshole he would beat me and my mum me more since I would put myself in-between them to stop him hurting her.

He always said I was worthless that I wasn't anything special that I wasn't worth anyone's time let alone love and when you hear something often enough you start to believe it. Even my mum showed me I wasn't worth her love or time when she left to follow my ass of a step father when he finally left us.

She left me alone some people took pity on me and gave me food and clothes I soon started to realise that I could get things from people without getting close to them. At first it was food and clothes then as I started to age it was girls I made sure to build up my body even before I changed.

It seemed so easy to get a girl into my bed and out of it quickly it satisfied my need to be with someone without all the rest of it tied on and as a result of this I am known as the player of La Push even Forks.

I know I have broken a few hearts and before Bella I didn't seem to care but now I wish I could go back and change my past tell the bastard that I am destined to be with someone who is fucking amazing and beautiful.

I would also go back to all those girls and not use them as I have I'm not saying I would become a monk or something but I would at least try with them date them for a little while instead of just fucking them.

Also I wouldn't of had so many girls Bella knows my reputation and probably thinks I am just trying to get into her pants don't get me wrong I do wanna get into her pants but for the first time I want so much more I want to be like Sam and Emily.

I want to walk up to Bella and kiss her gently on the lips in greeting I want to be able to wrap my arms around her go on dates where we can just talk forever but seeing as how I can't change time that will never happen.

She knows my history to a point she knows about all the girls now I have had pretty much all the single girls in La Push and a few of the not so single ones and also most of the girls in Forks. Bella is one I have never tried to go for I mean I have lived next to her for years she came not to long after my mum and step dad split on me.

I like everyone else just saw her as a pale face kid I wasn't mean to her but I didn't go out of my way to be her friend. If it wasn't for the fact she lives next to me I wouldn't have known her at all when I started getting with girls I did contemplate trying Bella I mean she was beautiful to me even then but I think it was the fact she was an outsider and that she lived right next door to me.

I never left them in a good way when I got what I wanted out of them and with her next door that would be hell plus her dad was the chief of police so he could have shot me or arrested me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise how light it was getting until I felt someone join my mind they chuckled as they read my thoughts normally I didn't mind sharing a mind when we were in wolf form it helped a hell of a lot when we were fighting but right now I just wanted to be alone.

"Come on Paul it's nine o'clock where gonna go to Sue's diner for something to eat Emily's gone to Port Angeles so were on our own for food" he said before phasing back out I hadn't realised I was so lost in my thoughts that hours had passed.

I quickly phased and pulled on my shorts and walked into Sam's to see him waiting for me at his truck the ride to the diner was uneventful but I did notice the pull in my heart lessened the nearer we got to the diner.

That could only mean one thing Bella was there I was never more eager to get anywhere then I was right then I know she wouldn't talk to me but at least I would see her. The rest of the guys were waiting for us Embry and Quil were messing about with each other as usual which was always a good laugh.

They carried on even when we got into the diner I was so carried away watching the two idiots that I didn't notice Bella until I heard her voice even Embry and Quil stopped what they were doing. Quil came to sit down with us as Embry went of towards Bella as she wrote on the specials board.

I swear I wanted to bite his head off right then who was he to talk to my mate even if she didn't know it yet. I smirked though when I heard her snub him and walked back into the kitchen he came back to us with a look on his face like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"What was that about" I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice Embry shook his head "nothing I just wanted to see if she was ok she's my **friend** you know" he made sure to emphasise the friend word for me which seemed to ease my wolf down a little.

He quickly told us what she was cooking and we all decided to forgo the meal and just have dessert lots and lots of dessert I of cause had the most I couldn't get enough me and my wolf were extremely happy that our mate could cook and boy could she it was amazing.

I was getting a little antsy at not seeing her but then heard Sue ordering her to come have some dinner at the counter Embry gave me a small smile before getting up and going to her I made sure to listen in.

"Are you really not talking to me Bella?" he asked in a puppy dog voice I smiled that voice could work on any girl or women "no Embry I am talking to you look here I am using words and all" I said I actually let out a chuckle.

"Great I just want to say sorry for being stupid before I honestly thought that it would be a good idea" now I was curious what had he actually done to make her stop talking to him what was this stupid thing he thought would be a good idea.

"I know and thanks for trying but you should realise I'm not that type of girl" she said now I was really curious I made a note to make him tell me later on "Oh by the way your cheesecake is delicious we never knew you could cook so good well I mean Leah and Seth said you was a good cook but we didn't know how good till now" we all started nodding in agreement momentarily forgetting that we wasn't actually in the conversation.

"We?" she said "yeah me and the guys all had probably three slices each" he said whilst pointing behind him to the rest of us everyone smiled and waved at her some even did a thumbs up to everyone but me I wanted to but I was to lost in her beautiful brown eyes as she looked at us.

"Didn't Paul have any?" I heard her ask I was confused didn't Embry just say we did "Oh well I guess he didn't like it then" now I was even more confused why would she think I wouldn't like her cooking I fucking loved her cooking I wasn't much of a chef so the fact she was, was a dream come true.

"No he loved it he had five slices actually" I smirked at the guys who all looked at me "oh" was her response. "What made you think he didn't like it?" asked Embry as he looked back at us then back at her.

All of them leaned forward towards me "dude why you don't just go over there" said Quil I rolled my eyes I wanted to do just that but I didn't think I could. "Come on Paul it seems like she's hurt just by the thought of you not liking her food what do you think will happen if you stay away more you know what me and Emily went through why do it to yourself" whispered Sam.

"Well when you mentioned the guys earlier I looked at them and everyone but Paul gave me a thumbs up so I just assumed" she said 'oh my god' I groaned to myself 'I am an idiot that's why she thinks I don't like it' I wanted to face plant myself if only I had just smiled at her or something.

I wanted to say something to her but all I could do was look at her and hope she saw in my eyes something I don't know what yet but I hoped it would ease her pain a little.

Before it become noticeable that we were having an intense staring contest Kira came in and to my annoyance she headed straight for me she manoeuvred herself around the guys and sat on my lap I groaned in annoyance and for once didn't try to hide it from my expression.

Kira was clearly surprised at my reaction but quickly shrugged it off whilst wrapping her arms around my neck I moved to stand up whilst un-wrapping her arms from around my neck purposely pushing her away from me. She looked shocked at me before pretending to not notice and walked back to her friends.

Before she got to her friends she noticed Bella walking in to the kitchen Kira called her name and I winched I knew what was gonna happen I wanted to stop it before it started but I was frozen to the spot by Bella's face. She did her best not to show Kira any emotion but I could see deeper I saw the pain written on her face and I knew it was because of me something about her face stopped me cold.

"Yes" she said in a rather strong voice "I wanted to ask you about the cheesecake" Kira said sweetly too sweetly for my liking. "Oh yeah what about it?" Bella asked "did you make it?" Bella nodded holding her head high.

"Oh ok well then I won't be ordering that if you have made it then its bound to suck plus I don't want to get sick" all her idiotic friends laughed as the rest of the place went quiet I could see some of the regulars looking pissed as was Sue and the guys who I could tell was ready to go over.

I could see the pain flit across her face for a second before it was replaced with anger "you know what Kira I don't care what you think you know what your boyfriend loves my cooking he's in all the time for it, the guys plus everyone in this places loves my cooking they beg me to come in and make something so I don't give a rats what you think" Bella all but screamed at her before turning around and walking back into the kitchen I felt immensely proud of her in the moment.

Kira was ready to race after her but before she could I charged forward to hold of her arm and pulled her outside all her friends and mine stared in surprise whilst the rest of the diner looked proud of me I guess they thought I was gonna rip her a new one for insulting Bella which I was.

Kira tugged against my hold but I refused to let go until we were clear of the diner I stopped and turned at her letting the anger I felt towards her show on my face.

"Paul what the hell" she demanded "I could ask you the same question" I all but growled I was close to it I could see the guys stood a little ways off close enough to listen and stop me in case something happened.

"What do you mean" she asked confused I stared at her dumbfounded was she really that dumb "what do I mean? I didn't realise you were that dumb I am talking about what you just tried to do to Bella".

Again Kira looked confused "what I only said the truth and did you hear her she actually believes all the people are begging for her food and that even you was" she started laughing and she moved closer to me.

I stepped away when she started to lift her arms up she immediately stopped laughing "shall I tell you something Kira her cooking is the best thing I have even tasted in my life" I said as calmly as I could Kira looked pissed.

"You said I was the best thing you ever tasted" she said angrily I actually laughed at that yeah I had said it at the time but that was only cause I wanted to go further with her even though she is one of the popular girls she hadn't actually slept with anyone before hard to imagine I know.

So of cause she was reluctant to sleep with me but she let me do other stuff "oh my god you really are that thick I only said that to get in your pants and believe me its something I regret even since I haven't been able to get out again" I said I saw a quick flash of pain cross her face and even though before I was starting to hate the pain I had caused so many girls this was one I wouldn't regret.

Her pain quickly turned to anger "if that were true Paul then why haven't you been able to stay away from me who calls who to get together" she put her hands on her hips which caused me to laugh.

"Do you really think I called you all those times cause I cared about you please I called because I knew you were easy that you would open your legs without any resistance" I said that was actually true she was a sure thing until I found another girl which in this case was Bella.

She stared at me in shock until she gave me a small smile "why are we fighting I mean who cares why we get together just as long as we do right its all worth it come on lets go somewhere and forget all about stupid ugly fat Bella Swan".

That pissed me off the most "Bella is not fat, ugly or stupid she is smarter then you and me combined she is the sexiest woman I have seen in my life and you know I have seen a lot of women" I wanted to take back the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Not because they weren't true but because of the fact I didn't want Kira to know of my feelings for Bella before Bella did god knows what is gonna happen now I just hope Bella doesn't get hurt any more then she already has been.

Kira paled then her face quickly turned red "are you serious you have a thing for Bella why on earth would you want her when you have someone at me" she screamed at me "she isn't worth anything she is pathetic she wouldn't be able to make you feel anything that I can".

I smirked at Kira "oh you think so do you well guess what the other day in the janitors closet when I said you had to work to turn me on it took awhile didn't it and the only reason it happened the ONLY reason was because I pretended you were Bella, I imagined Bella was riding me and moaning my name it took everything I had not to moan her name".

Kira paled again but this time stayed that way I could see her friends coming "I will tell you this once and once only you leave Bella that fuck alone from now on or people will find out a few things about you that I know you don't want them to know".

I turned and walked away Sam came along in his truck he stopped beside me with a smirk on his face I looked at him irritated "what!" I demanded. He just shook his head and opened the passenger door for me I thought about it for a minute before shaking my head he nodded his in understanding and left me there I moved into the woods surrounding the diner and phased then I walked around until I found the side with the window looking into the kitchen I sat and watched Bella cook.

It was finally time to close up when Bella disappeared from view I moved around to the front and watched her walk out with Sue. "You were great today we should do that more often" remarked Sue as they made their way home I made sure to follow the car sticking to the woods I knew Sue knew about me but Bella didn't and I didn't want her to find out this way.

"I made sure to make you one" I heard he say to Charlie "but you can't have a piece until after dinner" I chuckled as I imagined the type of face Charlie would have right now I would be heart broken to be denied Bella's cooking.

"I'm gonna go for a walk on the beech before dinner ok start without me if I'm not back in time" I heard her say this was my chance to talk to her I quickly phased back "are you ok?" asked Sue "yeah just need some fresh air been in that hot kitchen all day need to spread my legs".

I followed her to the beach and for awhile I stood and watched her as she looked out to sea this was my favourite thing to do as well it seemed Bella and I were more right for each other then I realised. Finally gathering up the courage I walked up to her she didn't notice me until I was blocking what little light we had she looked up and frowned "what do you want Paul?".

I sighed I deserved her frosty welcome I sat down next to trying to keep the flicker of pain from crossing my face as she moved away slightly from me.

"Bella I'm …" I started but stopped now that I was here talking to her I didn't know what to say or rather where to start I could see her getting angry "what Paul? You what? Sorry? Sorry for letting your girlfriend pick on me not once but twice now and not doing a damn thing about it or are you sorry for coming on to me making me think you liked me and for some stupid reason I actually thought I liked you but you hot one minute and cold the next I can only take so much".

Bella gasped and covered her mouth I'm guessing she hadn't meant to say all that it pained me to know she was feeling like that I also felt ashamed of myself instead of doing what Sam and Jared first said I didn't I ran away like usual and now when love was within my reach a wall was being built to stop it and it was all my doing.

"I don't get it Paul I felt how affected you were by me when you came round that day and I know you know how I felt but then you just leave and basically ignore me you make me feel things then just leave I'm starting to get whiplash I can't do it anymore either admit how you feel about me or leave me alone" she demanded I actually felt proud of her she hadn't back down she had said how she felt and even given me an ultimatum.

She didn't wait for me to answer instead she just ran which was a good thing cause right then I wanted nothing more then to crush my lips on hers and take her right there in the sand she looked sexy as hell when she was angry.

I watched her go I was rooted to the spot when I finally realised my imprint was moving away I raced after her she made it inside and up to her room before I got to my house I raced up to my room and sat in the dark listening to her cry because of me.

**Love or hate let me know please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews I am so glad you are enjoying the story I am glad you are enjoying Paul's point of view of things hope you keep liking the way I am going.**

_(PPOW)_

_I watched her go I was rooted to the spot when I finally realised my imprint was moving away I raced after her she made it inside and up to her room before I got to my house I raced up to my room and sat in the dark listening to her cry because of me._

I groaned as my alarm blared at me it felt like I had only just got to sleep for the past month all I've been doing to pass the time is school and patrolling Sam has even started to alpha order me home to sleep.

I would go home and listen to my Bella cry herself to sleep it pained me to know my imprint was hurting and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I wanted to go to her and wrapped my arms around her and make everything ok I miss her smiles when we passed messages across our windows.

I miss how she blushes at the littlest comments I loved watching her get mad at Kira I guess it some ways that's why I never got up and defended her when Kira decided to be a bitch. Which in hindsight wasn't the best thing for me to do it definitely doesn't help me with Bella.

Ever since I had that fight with Kira outside the diner about Bella she was avoiding me which to be honest I wasn't complaining about even before the imprint I had wanted to end things with Kira she just didn't take the hint.

I got up with a grunt and went about getting dressed I looked out my window I hadn't closed them in a month I hoped to catch a glimpse of her but Bella's curtains were always closed. I could hear her move about which satisfied my wolf a little and I did see her at school though I made sure that she couldn't see me which wasn't hard she rarely looked up.

A big part of me wanted to crawl back into my bed fall back to sleep and dream cause in my dreams Bella wasn't hurt she was my girl and she was screaming my name in all types of sexy ways as I made her cum over and over again.

In my dreams we were happy we would wake up next to each other and go for walks holding hands or we would sit on the couch with her on my lap making out. I shook my head trying to get rid of the images that made my heart ache with want and as much as I did want to go back to bed I had promised Sam I would come to this get together he was having for the pack and their imprints.

Before going to Sam's I decided to go for a run I need to work of some energy so I walked downstairs and into the woods my eyes travelled to Bella's for a split second before I quickly moved them away I was trying to get her out of my mind for a little while so I could enjoy a party.

I quickly phased and started running the wolf inside was happy to be free to run as fast as he could whilst the man inside me was whimpering at the fact I was moving so far from Bella. I don't know how long I had been running for but soon decided it was time to go to Sam's I honestly don't know why he was doing this party now I mean it was a little cruel for him and the others with imprints to flaunt them around in front of me when they know I can't even talk to mine.

I quickly raced back to mine and decided to have a shower before going over as I phased back and made my way inside I heard Bella laughing I walked out my front door just in time to see Bella being man handled into Sam's truck by Sam.

'What the fuck' I thought I watched as they drove away Sam gave me a quick wink with a small smirk Bella refused to look at me. 'She's gonna be there' I thought to myself as I walked back inside and no word of a lie the biggest fucking smile spread across my face at the thought of spending some time with my imprint even if she would probably stay far away from me.

I took my time with my shower and made sure I looked good for her as soon as I was satisfied with myself I made it quickly to Sam's eager to see her. When I first arrived I stayed outside just listening to her sing and laugh with Emily.

Several hours passed as she had yet to come outside so I decided to go inside I stood on the other side of the island that separated the kitchen and the living area.

She refused to turn around at look at me I know I deserved that after everything I have done to her I deserved a lot more. I moved around the island desperate to be nearer to her I paused momentarily when I saw her cringed but I decided to ignore that and continue on soon I was stood right behind her.

"Hello Bella" I said she didn't respond I sighed when she didn't answer me I wanted to touch her wrapped her up in my arms the way Sam did with Emily when she was upset my arms almost reached out to her but then Emily came back in and shooed me away.

I took one last lingering look before going back into the back garden where Sam was waiting for me with a big cheesy smile on his lips. I looked at him curiously 'this can't be good' I thought as he came and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Were telling her about everything" he said my eyes almost bugged out of my head "what!" I said he actually laughed at my reaction. He moved away to join the rest of the guys I was too dumbstruck to do anything else but follow him.

"Thats why I got us all together look Paul I know that it is your right as her imprint to tell her yourself alone but youve had chance upon chance to do that and look what you've done" he chastised I was still in shock to answer.

"All you've done is hurt her and that isn't helping anything she needs to know about everything only then can you two even start to build anything" he said it so matter of factly that I knew nothing I said would change his mind.

He was right Sam had done everything but alpha order me to tell Bella to seal the imprint he knew what it was like to be away from your imprint so I couldn't argue with him. It was different for me though my imprint lives next door to me she has been right within my reach but so far at the same time.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Bella start to leave until I heard Sam call to Bella "Bella where you off?" I heard her say "home" I almost whined at the thought of Bella leaving it had been so long that we had been this close to her I didn't want her to go.

"No your not your coming to enjoy the party I wont take no for an answer so no point saying it" Sam said I actually smiled and we all started cheering when we saw Bella being pulled by Sam into the back garden.

She stuck by Emily and Sam all night keeping away from me as much as she could which I didn't mind at all I needed a clear head I knew Sam was gonna start soon and I was nervous for the first time in my life I was actually nervous I mean it was like the first time I had sex this time I was showing a girl I liked that I could turn into a giant furball and that she was my soul mate.

After some time Sam whistled and instantly the music stopped rugs where laid on the ground in a circle for people to sit on. I sighed but still settled into a space across from Sam and Emily I could see Bella looking confused at everyone I smiled when Emily patted the space next to her for Bella and Bella looked like she wanted to run. I'm guessing Sam saw it also which is probably why he quickly came up lifted Bella up and carried her towards the group who were laughing.

He plonked Bella down in between him and Emily I thought that was strange 'why didn't he want to be next to Emily' I thought I looked at Emily thinking she would have a problem but Emily just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Right the reason I called you all here in such short notice is because we need to welcome a new member to the group" everyone looked at Bella with a smile Bella looked around shocked I could guess what she was thinking right now.

Sam turned towards Bella "Bella the real reason we asked you to help and enjoy the party was because we have decided its time you know a few things about us" he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which cause a small growl to bubble in my chest but I managed to block it before it escaped my mouth.

He looked up at me and nodded 'oh god' I thought as I nodded back and got up and stood in the middle of the circle facing Bella. I stole a quick glance at Bella 'oh god I don't want to do this she was better of without knowing all this' I quickly looked away hoping she didn't see my inner struggle.

I started stripping my clothes I could see the tell tale blush starting to creep up as she watched me I smirked inwardly I could tell she was about to let rip on me until she was stopped by me exploding into a giant wolf. She opened her mouth as if to scream 'oh no she's afraid of me' I thought I wined and went down on my stomach and started slowly moving towards her I had seen many dogs on TV do this to show they are non threatening.

My wolf did the happy dance inside when we saw her slowly start to walk to me she stretched out her hand towards me so I lifted my head up to meet her. Once her hand connected with my fur a shot of electricity shot through me at the feeling it was just like when I had kissed her if I had been human right then my arousal would have been showing badly.

I tried to keep the purr from escaping my mouth at the contact I didn't want everyone to know right then how I was feeling at her touch, I know the pain instantly left the moment she touched me I was finally with my imprint and she was touching me.

She quickly pulled her hand away and took a few steps back which hurt me a little so I decided it would be good to turn back I smirked as she noticed my nakedness and turned around embarrassed I stayed crouched down until someone passed me his shorts so save her more embarrassment.

She turned to Sam who sat smiling at her "why are you telling me all this?" she asked Sam got up and placed both hands on her shoulders and did the one thing I had hoped he wouldn't do he spun her around to face me "he can explain that as well".

She looked at I wanted to run away as fast as I could but instead I shuffled about on my feet and rubbed the back of my neck I looked up at Sam silently pleading with him to do it instead of me.

"You need to tell her Paul and you know why its time she does to it's been too long" he said before removing his hands and sitting back down. "Well erm ... the reason we are telling you this is because erm ... I imprinted on you that day in your room" I looked up at her and almost smiled she looked so cute when she was confused 'wait did I say cute' I thought to myself.

"What's that mean 'you imprinted on me'" she asked I could see her reliving the day trying to find the moment I was talking about but coming up blank.

"Do you remember when I looked into your eyes I mean really looked" I asked she nodded "that's imprinting it's when a wolf meets their soul mate the one for them, they become everything to the wolf they will do what ever it takes to make them happy the wolf will be whatever they want them to be a brother, friend or lover Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's" I explained.

"When I looked into yours eyes all the chains that held me to the earth shattered and reconnected on to you I am bound to you forever no one will ever be more important to me then you not even the pack I will never want anyone else and because your my imprint that means we can finally tell you what we are we have all wanted to for ages more or less since we became wolves" I carried on.

She stared at me shock written all over her face everyone waited in silence for her reaction I was a bag of nerves as she stayed silent for so long too long in my book I don't know what I expected but anything would of been better then her silence.

"So you're telling me that you imprinted on me the day you came into my room" I nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"The day you ran out quickly as if I had burned you that's the day you became bound to me" again I nodded and flinched I quickly realised where she was going and I had so hoped she wouldn't have.

"But you weren't bound to me the day after were you because if you were then I should not have seen you walking out the janitor's closet with a very smug looking Kira. If I am so important to you then how come afterwards you basically ignored me and then teased me only to run off again" she all but shouted at me remember when I said anything would be better then her silence well I was quickly changing my mind about that.

I couldn't look at her I was too ashamed which only caused her anger to flare she walked up to me and to my and everyone else's surprise she slapped me she actually slapped me. Everyone gasped I should of been pissed as hell that she slapped me I should of been snarling at her but her cry of pain stopped me I tried to reach out to her but she just flinched and ran away the pain that had vanished earlier was back tenfold.

I tried calling after her but she just kept on running I couldn't control myself anymore I phased and shot of into the woods I made it quickly into her house to see her getting into a car with sure I followed them in the woods as they talked about the fact her hand might be broken.

I had to stop once they stopped at the hospital pain filled me 'I hurt her she's in pain' I chanted in my head as I sat down and watched the entrance. 'My imprint is in their and she's in pain because of me' I whined as I laid my head down on my paws.

Some of the others joined me in my head only to leave quickly soon after I couldn't hear a word they said all I could think about is her tiny fragile hand slapping me across my face an action that caused her great physical pain.

**Love or hate let me know please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for your reviews I am so sorry I have made you wait so long for another chapter things just keep getting in the way and it doesn't help that I have been so tired lately. So I hope this chapter is worth it as well.**

(BPOV)

I winched as I used my injured hand to change into a tank top and pyjama pants getting ready for bed the hospital trip had taken so long. The doctors said she hadn't broken any bones but she had sprained it quite bad the doc gave me some painkillers and he wrapped up my hand in a splint.

'Stupid fucking Paul' I thought as a flash of pain ran through me from my hand when I tried pulling my pants up 'stupid fucking werewolves' I kept muttering curses in my head. Then all of a sudden I stopped and stood straight up as soon as I had finished changing a sudden feeling washed over me.

I can't explain it or why but I had a sudden longing to open my curtains and let the moonlight in it had been months since I opened them I have wanted too so many times but I would stopped myself everytime.

Something now was asking me, begging me to go and open them now it had never been this strong before instead of giving in to the feeling I walked out my room and went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for awhile you could tell I didn't have much sleep the past few months the dark circles under my eyes stood out against my pale skin.

I finally pulled myself away from the mirror and padded back into my room it seemed brighter as I walked in I smiled at that it seemed to make my mood feel a bit lighter. It's like I had been living in the dark for so long and now finally a sliver of light streams in opening my eyes to everything around me.

Wow that sounded just right for my present situation for so long I was in the dark about Paul and his group I would never have guessed werewolves not even in my wildest dreams I mean I guessed drugs at one point I mean the size of those boys never seemed natural.

I think I even thought that they were those nuts you know who are mad about pumping iron and building up their bodies until they look absolutely ridiculous with muscles popping out everywhere but werewolves would never have even have entered my head.

As I moved closer to the bed I noticed a pile of clothes on my bed I smiled to myself Sue must of come in whilst I was in the bathroom it was then that I noticed my curtains were open she must of done that to.

Now that I could see outside I was drawn closer as I stepped fully to the glass I looked across to Paul's window on instinct I didn't know whether I sighed with relief or disappointment at the fact he wasn't there.

I looked around trying to figure out what had drawn me to look when I felt my eyes hold onto a spot in the forest and gasped when I saw Paul stepped out. His eyes were fixed entirely on me I could see he was panting very hard I could feel his eyes baring into me it was as if he was stood directly in front of me.

Something inside of me knew he wanted me to come out to him without thinking I quietly made my way downstairs Leah and Seth had gone to patrol whatever that is so Sue and Charlie were sat watching the TV snuggled against each other.

I made my way out into the back garden without them noticing I slowly walked towards the forest I could see Paul stood just within opening of the trees waiting for me. I slowly stepped into the tree line my eyes adjusted to dark slowly and before I could see anything Paul was panting directly in front of me.

He was close enough to touch me yet a sliver of air remained between us and he stared down at me hard I had to tilt my head in order to look at him I wasn't gonna shy away from him I would be damned if I showed him any fear.

After everything he had done to me I wanted to show him I wasn't broke he hadn't broken me his eyes scanned all over my face and body I could tell from his looks that it wasn't anything sexual he was checking I was ok.

His eyes landed on my wrapped wrist I swear a look of pain flashed across his face along with something like guilt 'what's he got to be guilty about I hit him' I thought as he slowly lifted my injured had to inspect in more carefully.

I noticed he made sure his fingers never touched my skin I guess he didn't want to make me uncomfortable something in me wanted to ease the guilt in his face. "It's just a sprain doc says if I keep it still for a while it will heal up in a few weeks" I explained his eyes shot up to mine for a brief second before looking back to my hand.

Eventually he seemed satisfied with whatever he was thinking and he let go of my hand and it dropped down his eyes found mine again his gaze was now very heated I could see his eyes move from my eyes to my lips.

I gotta tell ya the thought of kissing Paul again my mind went completely blank everything I was mad at him about vanished all I could think about was wanting to feel his lips on mine. Paul growled I guess he could smell my arousal that sound just caused more heat to flood to my nether regions.

"Bella!" both me and Paul jumped the very loud voice of my dad calling my name was enough shake us out of whatever hold we had been in I turned to leave until Paul stopped me. I turned back to look at his hand that gently gripped my bare arm just the contact of his skin on mine was enough to set me on fire.

"Please Bella" he said with pained eyes I know what he wanted he wanted me to stay he wanted to touch me a second ago I did want that I wanted him to touch me I wanted to feel him against me but Charlie calling for me was like a cold shower everything he had done to me came flooding back.

I shook my head and backed away he reluctantly dropped his arm and let me walk back Charlie had gone back inside by the time I got to the door neither Sue nor Charlie asked me what I was doing I was glad for that I just went up and quickly shut my door and my curtains and climbed straight into bed pulling the sheets over me completely.

The next day was a Monday I had to go to school I groaned as I got out of bed and as I finished getting dressed I did something I haven't done in ages I opened my curtains Paul was already standing at his window I guess waiting for me.

I gave him a small smile and reached for my little white board it felt strange writing to him something we haven't don't in so long. 'Hey' I wrote he gave me a small smile back and wrote the same back.

'Forgive me Bella please' he wrote on his board I sighed I wanted to I really did but he only wanted me now because his wolf gods told him I was the perfect match for him.

'I can't Paul you've hurt me' I put back I could see him visibly deflate at my words 'I'll make it up to you Bella' he put back I couldn't see how he could even begin to start making it up to me.

I sighed 'you can't Paul' I put on one side then I spun it over 'you only started liking me because the imprint told you to' with that I put the board down and went downstairs I didn't want to see his response.

Leah and Seth were waiting downstairs for me they didn't ask what was taking me so long they just asked if I was ready I nodded and we all got into the car and drove off I didn't see Paul at all.

In fact all day I didn't see him until dinner I was sat in my usual spot Embry and Quil had said that now I was apart of their group I could sit with them but I really didn't fancy that so I declined and just sat at my usual table alone.

I could feel their eyes on me as I sat down I knew the instant Paul came into the cafeteria I could feel his presence I managed to keep my eyes down on my book which is probably why I jumped when he sat down next to me his leg touched mine.

I looked up at him in surprise he just smiled at me and took my book from me "so what you reading?" he asked as if it was the most common question he has ever asked me. I couldn't respond I was still in shock 'what the hell is he doing' I thought he chuckled at my expression and just kept on flipping through the pages of my book keeping his finger on the page I was reading.

"Pride and Prejudice huh looks pretty worn I guess you like this story" he said he looked at me and smiled whilst he gave me the book back. He turned in his seat and faced me stretching his legs and arms so that they almost circled around me I had seen him sit this way with girls he was seeing.

"Paul" I whispered "what the hell are you doing?" I demanded I could see the rest of the gang watching us Leah was ready to pounce if Paul hurt me but I could also see Kira and her gang of sluts watching us with great interest.

He quirked an eyebrow and me "I'm sitting here with you" he said with a hint of humour in his voice it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. "Your friends are over there" I said pointing to the gang he looked where I was pointing and smiled before turning his head back to me.

"Yeah they are but your over here and though it should of been a long time ago I started thinking like this but if I have to choose between you or them" he leaned forward and whispered close to my ear "you win everytime" he said I gasped the feel of his breath against my hear was intoxicating.

To anyone on the outside looking at us it probably looked like Paul was giving me a kiss he pulled back and smiled before pulling my tray of untouched food his way and started eating. I looked at him in shock he stopped eating long enough to give me a quizzical look.

I shook my head and stood up and walked away I so didn't want to deal with him but just my luck he followed me I stopped at my locker he leaned against the one next to it and watched me as I pulled stuff out and put some things in.

I finally couldn't take it anymore I slammed my locker shut "what!" I almost yelled at him he chuckled at me which only cause me to groan in frustration and again I walked away and again he followed me all the way to my next class.

"See you after class Bella" he said before leaving me at the door and going to his own I walked in quickly and kept my head down I could feel many eyes staring at me luckily Embry was in this class with me so he sat down next to me as usual and kept away any prying question when the teacher left the class or asked us to talk in pairs.

At the end of class I was surprised to see Paul stood leaning against the door frame he smirked at me when I noticed him waiting for me I rolled my eyes and kept on walking pretending I hadn't seen him and just my luck he followed me again.

He stayed behind me as I looked though my locker he was stood directly behind me I could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves again I finally had enough I turned around in anger.

"Will you quit it" I said I was tempted to push him back away form me but that meant touching him and god knows what would happen if we touched. He smirked and stepped forward which caused me to step back.

My back hit the lockers as he continued to advance I could see lots of kids milling around us all stopped and every single one of them was staring at us. Paul didn't seem to notice the attention they were creating as he continued to move closer.

He lifted his hand up and places them on either side of my head effectively trapping me he lowered his head down to mine and for a split second my heart stopped at the thought of him kissing me in front of everyone.

Instead the bastard leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes and breathed deep I involuntarily closed my eyes savouring the feel of him. He pulled back after what seemed like hours which probably was really only a few minutes he nodded his head in the direction of the exit and smiled.

I couldn't breathe let alone say anything so I simply nodded and started walking he took my bag of me and like a gentlemen carried it as he walked me back to my truck. He gave me my nag back once I was in and he smiled and said "I'll see you later" and then he left with a wink.

I started the truck quickly I could see Kira coming out of school I didn't want to deal with her right now I quickly made it home and rushed inside Sue and Charlie were working and Leah and Seth were back at school so I was alone.

I suddenly felt closed in so I quickly collected a drink and snack along with my book and headed for my favourite spot my little meadow. I quickly got myself comfortable and lost myself in one of my favourite all time classics.

"Hey beautiful" called Paul I jumped 'god what is with him and making me jump' I thought I attempted to ignore him but when Paul sat down behind me putting either of his legs beside mine and pulling his chest up to my back.

He pulled at my shoulders a little causing me to lean back against him he moved my head and the hair to the left so he could look over my shoulder I did my best to ignore him I just kept on reading my book but the fact that this felt so right and good didn't escape my attention.

We sat like that for several hours me just reading leaning on Paul's chest Paul looking over my shoulders playing with my hair it was the first time in a long time I felt truly relaxed Paul wasn't trying anything with her.

After a time I closed the book I needed answers and I tried earlier but it wasn't good enough Paul cocked his head at me as I shifted around so I could see his face I made sure I was still leant against him only this time it was my side instead of my back.

"Paul what's going on" I asked he smiled before tucking a stray hair behind me ear the care and dare I say love in his eyes as he did that simple task. He just looked at me for a long time I thought for a second that he wasn't gonna answer me until he just closed his eyes and smiled.

"The first time I saw you was the first day you arrived here you were so wrapped up it was funny but then your dad bundled you inside and that's all I saw of you until you showed up that first day in school" he rambled I didn't know what to say.

"Your clothing choice was a bit better this time faded jeans, sneakers and a nice fitted jumper I remember thinking 'wow nice curves' all the girls on the reservation even then where so consumed with their looks that they were too skinny and looked like hookers".

"I kept watching you I would laugh when you tripped over air but you always got right back up and laughed at yourself" he watched me as he spoke I can bet my eyes were wide with surprise my breaths were coming out is rapid successions.

"I used to get hard watching you fight back against Kira and her bitches you weren't like everyone else you stood up to her instead of backing down why do you think I never defended you I loved watching your face get red with anger how you puffed out your chest in defiance of her it was extremely sexy".

I looked at him "why are you telling me this" I asked my voice sounded so small nothing like the person he had been describing he smiled whilst lifting his hand to touch my face.

"You think I only started knowing you or wanting to know you when I imprinted on you but that's not true ever since you came here I have wanted to know you but by the time I truly realised it I was wrapped up in the wolf stuff I couldn't talk to you".

"So instead I found another way why do you think I got you that whiteboard" I chuckled I had wonder how and why he had done it but at the time I hadn't given it much thought.

"I know when first imprinted on you I didn't deal with it so good but that wasn't because it was you it was because I ..." Paul stopped he looked down I could tell he was having difficulty and normally I would try and help anyone that was like that but I needed to know this.

I knew a little about his childhood his parents weren't great to him but that's all I know I knew he had a reasons for staying away from me but I couldn't figure out what they were.

"The reason I stayed away was because ... I ... I didn't think I was good enough for you... Or that this life would be good enough for you I mean I can't leave the reservation and as my imprint you can't either I mean you can go to college anywhere you like but because of the pull it would be painful to be apart".

He looked so horrified at saying these words to me they didn't hold much weight I wasn't planning on leaving the reservation anyway I was thinking about going to college in Port Angeles so I could stay at home.

Paul pushed me of him gently and stood up he paced in front of me slightly pulling his hair until he suddenly stopped and sighed as if he had just figured something he didn't like. He came up to me and held out his hands for me I slowly took them and he pulled me up and then quickly let go of my hands.

"Bella the wolf can be whatever the imprints wants them to be friend, lover or brother they will be Bella if you tell me right now you don't want to be with me I'll accept that and if you want to go away to college I'll accept that I wont stop you I will be waiting here for you for as long as it takes".

It looked like those very words hurt to say but he did and he looked like he meant them every word I sighed and lifted my hand to try and ease some of his pain.

"Paul I never planned on leaving La Push for college I always wanted to stay here and go to Port Angeles for college or even learn online in all my life I never liked the idea of leaving here I love living here as for you and me I'm willing to try but you have a lot to make up for" I said I could see Paul's face light up from my words.

He placed his hand over mine and leaned into my touch "I can do that for you I promise Bella I'll never hurt you again I'll be the man you want me to be I promise" I actually believed him.

I smiled "Paul I don't want you to be someone you think I want I want you to just be you ok can you do that?" Paul smiled and nodded before leaning down and capturing my lips in a very passionate kiss.

**Let me know what you think love or hate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all sooooooooo much for your responses to this story I am very, very, very sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but here it is I hope it was worth the wait.**

(BPOV)

I sighed as I pulled up at school I could see Kira and her cronies stood where I usually park my truck she had her arms folded across her chest and if looks could kill then I would be dead right now. I was tempted to just find a new spot to park in but that just means she will come and find me at least right now there wouldn't be much of an audience not many people were here yet.

I pulled up and slowly got my things together and got out "what do you want Kira?" I said with as much annoyance as I could fit into my voice. She quirked her eyebrows at me as if to say 'you know what this is about' I decided to ignore her I could see Embry and Quil stood near the entrance so I decided it might be best right now not to be alone.

The noticed me coming and I am guessing they noticed Kira and her sheep following me cause they started to walk up to meet me I smiled gratefully at them as Embry came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Good morning Bells" they greeted it felt good to have them near Kira must of not wanted to confront me infront of them cause she just walked past me giving me a dirty look I shrugged her off and Embry's arm at the same time.

"Morning guy's thanks for that" I said both boys just smiled and nodded soon the rest of the guys came in and it was strange to be stood almost in the middle of them and feel so welcomed. Before all this I had never really talked to them Paul was the first one I talked to and then the others just greeted me when he started before that they never bothered.

That should of annoyed me I should have been thinking like I had with Paul that they only reason they are talking to me now is because of the imprint but it felt like I didn't care they had their reason for keeping their distance from everyone why should I be any different.

What mattered now was that I was one of them and I was accepted it really did feel good to be accepted by them growing up on a reservation filled with Quileute's was that I stood out in a major way so I didn't have that many friends it was good that I was finally starting to.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt a rather hot pair of arms slide around my waist I relaxed instantly though I knew they belong to Paul. He pushed his face into my hair and took a deep breath that should of creep me out but weirdly it didn't how weird am I.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted I responded by folding my arms around his on my waist and squeezing I could feel him smile against my neck. I gasped when I felt one of his hot hands lift my top slightly and rest on my lower stomach I smacked his hand away and stepped away from him.

I spun around once he let me go and gave him a glare he and the others just chuckled at me I turned again on my heels picked up my bag and walked off leaving them all laughing. I heard someone run after me and I started to walk faster I heard a deep gruff laugh as I was pulled to a stop and spun around.

I came face to face with an amused looking Paul I stepped back and folded my arms across my chest and gave him my best glare. I can't believe he is laughing at me the nerve of that man he tried to reach for me but I stepped away and into school I headed straight for my laptop.

"What's the matter?" he asked his expression almost looked so innocent like he didn't know what was really wrong but I could see the hint of a smile so I again glared at him.

"You know full well what your hand was underneath my top" I seethed at him so he started chuckling again which irked me more so with my good hand I slapped him on the chest not really hard I didn't want to hurt that hand too.

"Hey you told me that you wanted me to be me and this is me I openly grope my girlfriend show everyone she is mine but I don't go as far as groping private areas like the chest and below just the stomach and hips and maybe the ass depends on the position were in" he said so matter of fact I felt myself blush.

'Girlfriend, mine' I thought and a small smile crept on my face he looked quizzically at me "What you smiling at a second ago you were angry with me" he asked genuinely confused.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck much to his surprise and pleasure "you call me yours and girlfriend" he looked like he was going over his words in his head for a second until realisation popped up on his face.

"Well that's what you are to me, to me your mine and to everyone else your my girlfriend even though the word just doesn't fit right soul mate, the one is more appropriate" he said which caused me to smile even wider and completely forgetting where we were I touched my lips to his for a slow passionate kiss.

We only stopped when we heard someone clearing their throat I pulled my eyes away from Paul's and i blushed bright red we had gathered quite a crowd Quil stood near us with a smug looking grin on his face.

Paul laughed as I buried my head in his chest trying to shut out the stares he wrapped his arms tighter around me as if to protect me from the world which made my heart swell.

"What you want dude" Paul asked sounding fully comfortable with the attention "Sorry to break up the tonsil hockey you got going on but just thought I would warn you first bell's gonna ring soon you better get to class" Paul nodded in thanks as I looked up surprised had time gone by that fast I was here early.

Paul ushered me away from the crowd and to my first class he kissed my cheek and walked to his I smiled as I took my seat Embry caught my grin and chuckled as he sat down next to me.

Each lesson seemed to drag every time a lesson finished I would see Paul waiting at my classroom door he would walk me to my next class or the cafeteria when it was lunch and he would kiss my cheek goodbye.

I had no idea Paul could be so attentive I was liking this Paul but I also like the other Paul who was a jerk sometimes and got angry a lot he said he liked seeing me all hot and bothered when Kira would start well if I was honest I liked seeing him like that too not when he was really mad but when he was defending himself or a friend.

FINALLY it's the end of the day Paul was as usual waiting for me at the door and walked me to my truck I expected him to kiss me goodbye but he ushered me to the passenger side and got behind the wheel of my truck.

"What are you doing?" I asked no one drown Bessie but me not even Seth or Leah did, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"I wanna show you somewhere and it's easier to drive myself then to give you directions" I sulked in my seat no matter what I said he wouldn't let me drive luckily he wasn't too bad with Bessie I know she didn't look like much but she was my truck and I love her I didn't want anything happening to her.

After what seemed like hours he finally pulled up at a small log cabin deep in the woods it was beautiful a little run down but nothing major. There was flower pots around the edges which gave it that lived in feel.

Paul got out and came to open my door I looked at him confused "is this where you gonna kill me" I said with a smile on my lips Paul chuckled for a second before turning to face the cabin.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked whilst putting a hand on his shoulder which he gripped with one of his hands "I was only kidding you know" I explained I hope he didn't think I thought he was planning on killing me.

He turned around to face me and smirked whilst stepping flush against me "oh I will make you beg for me … to kill you" I instantly knew the meaning behind his words and a flood of heat rushed down he took a deep breath and smirked whilst looking at me with such passion in his eyes.

"P... P. Paul I'm …. Erm I'm not quite ready f… for that" I stuttered as I tried to look away but he held my gaze fast and strong. His eyes after a few seconds softened and his hand came up to stroke my cheek.

The act alone calmed me "don't worry I know that I just meant one day I will" he explained I couldn't really form any words so I just nodded he smiled again and took my hand and led me to the cabin.

He paused at the front door and then once he had collected himself he opened the door and we walked in it was as you would imagine a log cabin inside to look like this one seemed to be from the colonial times. Paul sat down on the couch and before I could sit next to him he pulled me on top of him.

I was now straddling him "Paul?" I questioned I made to move but he stopped me by gripping my hips and pulling me back down on his lap, his face was lost in the side of my head "don't" I heard him mumble.

I sat there for a few minutes allowing him to do whatever it was he needed to do until finally he lifted his head and looked at me with such sadness in his eyes honestly the look in his eyes made me want to cry.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked very worried now I stroked his cheek which seemed to calm him just like it did me.

"I wanted to show you this place because it's a big part of my past and I want you to know it all I don't want any secrets no one but the pack knows my secrets and that's only cause we can see each other's thoughts when we phase" he rambled.

"I didn't tell you everything the other day in the meadow what do you know about my parents" he asked me I thought for a bit I dint really know anything but that they left him when he was young.

"All I know is that they left you that's it" I explained he took a deep breath and then to my surprise kissed me the kiss almost took my breath away he manoeuvred us so I was lying down on the couch and he was on top of me.

I was so lost in the feel of the kiss I hadn't realised he had opened my shirt until I felt his hot hand on my stomach the heat of his hand matched the heat of the kiss I had to pull away to catch my breath he took the opportunity to kiss down my neck towards my chest.

I know I had said outside that I wasn't ready but Paul was quickly changing my mind he left a trail of kissed over my chest without taking of my bra which later on I will be thankful for. I only came back to reality when I felt him tug at my jeans I moved his hand away and pushed him back he looked stunned for a second before he realised what happened.

He stood up and moved away from me he started hitting the wall muttering words to himself I couldn't quite hear. I quickly shot up from the couch and came up in between him and the wall stopping him from hurting himself.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean …" I silenced him with a kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I could I knew somehow he needed it.

"Bella I'm sorry I just needed to feel you make sure you're really here" he said I looked at him confused "I'll always be here Paul" I said he looked so lost at that moment my heart swell with something I wasn't use to love wasn't the right word it felt deeper than that I wanted to take away any pain he had but I didn't know how.

"He told me Bella that I wasn't worth anything or anyone" he said

"Who Paul who told you that lie?" I asked who would be so horrible to say that to him everyone was worth someone.

"My dad after beating the living shit out of me he would say I was worthless and that no one would want me, my own mum proved that when she followed the dick when he finally left" he explained.

I gasped 'oh my god' I thought "oh Paul" I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around him he crushed me to him and I held him tighter as I felt my shoulder get wet through his tears.

"Paul he was an asshole and he was also wrong it's him that isn't worth anything or anyone you are worth everything look at what you have become despite him and looked at who you have around you" I said trying to get him to look at me in the eyes.

"Paul do you really think he could get as many girls as you have into his bed could he be as strong and amazing as you are he was worthless he choose to pick on someone who couldn't fight back who couldn't defend himself I bet now if he sees you he would think twice about even talking to you let alone hitting you".

Paul's face slowly lifted to meet mine I could see a little bit of hope in his eyes "Paul you are nothing that idiot said you were you have friends that love you and would do anything to protect you and I love you for you for who you are" his eyes lit up.

"Say it again" he asked at first I wasn't sure which bit he wanted me to say until I thought back I hadn't realised I had said it but I knew it was right.

"I love you" I said with a smile he returned my smile and kissed me deeply before pulling back "I love you too"

**Awwwww lol let me know if it was worth the wait love or hate review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so sorry for making you all wait not been very well again hope it is worth the wait **

(PPOW)

My alarm clocked blared out waking me up from a very erotic dream of Bella I sat up and smiled as I looked down even dream Bella turned me on. I actually got up on time and was almost skipping around my house.

Yes me Paul the big bad wolf and self proclaimed pissed off playboy of La Push is actually happy this morning it's all because of the brunette living next door to me. I looked out my window to see her but she wasn't there I listened out for her and could hear her moving about in her kitchen downstairs.

Now I know what you're thinking how the hell do I know it's her it could be Leah, Seth, Sue or Charlie I'll tell you this without even knowing it I have become an expert on her movements Bella takes light steps whilst the rest are slightly heavier. Plus she humming to some song on the radio I have heard her several times absentmindly singing along to something she has an amazing voice I can't wait to hear what she sounds like when my dream comes true.

Speaking of the dream I look down and can still I'm still affected I smile as I walk to the shower to clean and relieve myself of the problem Bella wants me to be me around her but I am pretty sure she won't be happy if I come to school hard.

I hear her monster of a truck roar to life when I enter my kitchen I race to my window to see her drive off boy am I whipped racing to the window to catch a glimpse of her. I mean I know I'll see her at school but I didn't get to see her at the window but I need my fix can't go long without not seeing her making sure she is safe.

I race through breakfast and set off for school as quickly as I could without actually running at an inhuman pace I also didn't want to appear too whipped by being so eager to see her. As I made it to the school parking lot I saw Bella stood almost in the centre of the gang I smiled I would never tell the guys but it really makes me happy to know them when they are like this it's almost like they are protecting her until I can get there.

I wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump a little which only made me laugh once she realised it was me she leaned back into me I tell you that small action had me grinning from ear to ear I didn't want the guys to see it s I hid my face in her hair and took a deep breath.

Bella smelt amazing there was a hint of strawberries mixed in with her natural scent "morning beautiful" I said she only responded by wrapping her small arms on top of mine I had to close my eyes the feel of her hands on my skin was overwhelming.

I was so lost in the feeling I wasn't aware as to what my hands were doing until I heard her gasp that's when I check where my hands were. I had to close my mouth very tightly to surpress a moan at the feel of her skin underneath my hands.

She broke me out of the trance I was in when she hit my hand and stepped away from me she spun around and glared at me the others just chuckled at her which caused her to turn back around again picked up her bag and walked off leaving us all laughing. I quickly ran after her I don't like to see her mad but at the same time I do it's sexy as hell she started to walk faster I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled her to a stop and spun her around.

She stepped back away from which stung a little bit and folded her arms across her chest and gave me her best glare. I couldn't help it I started laughing the look on her face was amazing plus the defiance look she was giving me just tickled me she is one of the mildest mannered people I know. So to see her so angered and looking so rebelous was to so hilarious to me she quickly left and made a beeline for her locker.

"What's the matter?" I asked making very hard to not show my amusement I don't think it worked cause of the look she gave me as if to say 'you know exactly what you have done'.

"You know full well what your hand was underneath my top" i started chuckling again which just annoyed her more so she hit me again not very hard this time I am pretty sure she didn't want to hurt herself again.

"Hey you told me that you wanted me to be me and this is me I openly grope my girlfriend show everyone she is mine but I don't go as far as groping private areas like the chest and below just the stomach and hips and maybe the ass depends on the position were in" I could hear her heartbeat increase when I said girlfriend and mine I know she liked that.

I could see her mind at work mulling the two words over once second she was angry then a small smile spread across her face I was confused I know she liked the words I used but I knew she was still mad "What you smiling at a second ago you were angry with me" he asked genuinely confused.

She surprised me even more when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck "you call me yours and girlfriend" I knew she liked those words I would never had guess she was the type who liked to be claimed I smiled at her.

"Well that's what you are to me, to me your mine and to everyone else your my girlfriend even though the word just doesn't fit right soul mate, the one is more appropriate" I said which caused her to smile even wider and then surprising me again she lean up and touched her lips to mine for a slow passionate kiss.

We only stopped when we heard someone clearing their throat I pulled my eyes away from hers but before I did I caught sight of Bella's blush we had gathered quite a crowd Quil stood near us with a smug looking grin on his face I wanted to punch him hard and strong for interrupting us my Bella was being a strong little sexy kitten and now she was the shy one again.

I laughed as she buried her head in my chest I know she's not the type that likes to be the centre of attention so to conceal her a bit I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"What you want dude" I asked I didn't mind the attention "Sorry to break up the tonsil hockey you got going on but just thought I would warn you first bell's gonna ring soon you better get to class" I nodded my thanks I know Bella would hate being late even more than being the centre of attention.

I moved Bella away from the staring as quickly as I could and towards her first class I kissed her cheek even though I wanted to do a whole lot more I restrained myself and walked to my class.

Each lesson just went on and on as soon as the bell would ring I zoomed out of the classroom as close as I could to not phasing to make sure I was standing outside of her classroom as soon as she exited.

I don't care if anyone says I am whipped because I would take that every time just to see her walk up to me with a small smile on her lips each time my inner wolf did the happy dance every time she did that.

FINALLY school is out can't wait to see Bella and also dreading it I won't to show her a part of me that no one knows about except the guys but that's only because it wasn't intentional pack mind can have its downsides sometimes. As we got to her truck she made a bee line for the driving side I wasn't having that I steered her towards the other side and I got in the driver's side she gave me a right dirty look.

I know she loves this monster and I am guessing from the look she was giving me that normally only she ever drives this thing well today was gonna be different. I gave her a smirk as she asked "What are you doing?"

"I wanna show you somewhere and it's easier to drive myself then to give you directions" I wanted to burst into laughter at the sour look on her face when she finally gave up on asking, telling and the ordering me to pull over and let her drive.

After a short drive I finally pulled up at a small log cabin deep in the woods I could see Bella taking it all in I guess from her view this could look like a good family home where many great memories could have been made but as I saw it, it was a place of terror and pain.

I got out slowly walked around to open her door she looked at me confused I guess my face didn't hide what I was feeling "is this where you gonna kill me" she said with a smile on her lips I guess she was trying to make me laugh she isn't used to sombre and depressed Paul I chuckled at her attempt but then the severity of what I was about to do drew my eyes back to my childhood nightmare.

"Paul what's wrong?" she asked whilst putting a hand on my shoulder I gripped it as tight as I could without hurting her "I was only kidding you know" I wanted to laugh she actually thought I was upset because she thought I thought she thought I was gonna kill her.

I turned around and smirked whilst stepping closer to her a hairs breath away "oh I will make you beg for me … to kill you" I saw her face turn red at my words I knew she knew the meaning behind them I took a deep breath and smirked she liked the idea images flashed quickly through my mind.

"P... P. Paul I'm …. Erm I'm not quite ready f… for that" she stuttered and tried to look away but I held her face so she couldn't look away from me. I knew the intensity was making her uncomfortable so I calmed the wolf inside which was very hard to do.

"Don't worry I know that I just meant one day I will" I explained with hope I know she hasn't had much experience if any with guys at least that I know of I smiled again and took her hand and led her inside to something I really should avoid.

I paused at the front door and then I took a moment to collect myself this wasn't something I am use to doing baring myself like I was planning on doing with her but she meant more to me then anyone and not just because of the imprint in a way she always has been even though I didn't know it at the time. I walked over to the couch and watched her walk up and move to sit beside me but I wasn't having that I needed to feel her if I was gonna get through this.

"Paul?" I could hear the question in her voice and could feel her beginning to move I stopped her by gripping her hips and pulling her back down on my lap, I buried my head against hers just wanting to feel her skin against mine I mumbled "don't".

We sat there for a few minutes she seemed to be allowing me to do whatever I needed to do until I finally lifted my head and looked at her eyes I needed to see them I needed to see that she was there.

"Paul what's wrong?" she asked I could hear the worry in her voice I knew it pained her to see me like this but even the thought of remembering this stuff again was hard and painful.

"I wanted to show you this place because it's a big part of my past and I want you to know it all I don't want any secrets no one but the pack knows my secrets and that's only cause we can see each other's thoughts when we phase" I was rambling I know I was but I needed to.

"I didn't tell you everything the other day in the meadow what do you know about my parents" I asked me hoping against hope that she knew everything so I didn't have to go through this but I knew the likeliness of that happening was next to zero.

"All I know is that they left you that's it" I took a deep breath and then to her surprise I kissed her and when she was slightly distracted I manoeuvred us so we were lying down on the couch with me on top.

I couldn't help myself the feel of her pressed against me and kissing me made me lose myself I opened her shirt she pulled away as soon as my hand touched her skin it felt amazing I could feel her stomach flutter as I stroked her stomach. She turned her head to breathe and maybe get some sense back into her head I took that opportunity to kiss down the side of her neck and towards her chest which was heaving with her rapid breaths.

My mind was going haywire her skin felt and tasted amazing I remembered what she said outside so I made sure to keep her bra on. I was losing myself quickly though as my hands travelled up her legs and to the top of her jeans but she stopped me by quickly moving my hand away and pushing me back which was not easy I am a heavy guy. It took me a while to realize what was happening what I was about to do I wanted to kick myself.

I quickly stood up and moved away I started hitting the wall muttering the words 'stupid' and 'dickhead' to myself over and over again until she came up and moved herself up came between me and the wall.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean …" she kiss me she actually kissed me after what I just did she is kissing me and wrapping me up in her arms and pulling me close god this woman is a mind reader she knows just what I needed.

"Bella I'm sorry I just needed to feel you make sure you're really here" I could see her looking confused "I'll always be here Paul" I wanted to believe that but I can remember someone else telling me that years ago and she lied.

"He told me Bella that I wasn't worth anything or anyone" I said "Who Paul who told you that lie?" I could see her mind racing.

"My dad after beating the living shit out of me he would say I was worthless and that no one would want me, my own mum proved that when she followed the dick when he finally left" I explained.

I heard her gasp "oh Paul" she pulled me in and I couldn't help but crush her to me and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down on my face onto her neck.

"Paul he was an asshole and he was also wrong it's him that isn't worth anything or anyone you are worth everything look at what you have become despite him and looked at who you have around you" she was trying to convince me I know she was I just wish I could believe her as easily as I believe him.

"Paul do you really think he could get as many girls as you have into his bed could he be as strong and amazing as you are he was worthless he choose to pick on someone who couldn't fight back who couldn't defend himself I bet now if he sees you he would think twice about even talking to you let alone hitting you".

Her words were slowly getting to me very slowly "Paul you are nothing that idiot said you were you have friends that love you and would do anything to protect you and I love you for you for who you are" I absolutely loved my girl even before the imprint she always knew just what to say and I can't believe she actually said those words I thought it would be awhile before even of us said them.

"Say it again" I asked I had to hear her say it again I needed her to say it again. "I love you" she said it with a smile a huge grin formed on my face and I had to kiss her again not just a simple little peck either I poured all my feelings as much as I could before pulling back "I love you too"

**Let me know what you guys think love or hate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews I am so sorry for the lack of updates been busy with the end of school lol well that's it for six weeks so expect more updates I hope lmao.**

(BPOV)

I awoke with a start my heart was racing my breath came out in gasps I tried to shake the dream I just had out of my head. Ever since Paul told me about his family I've been having the scariest dreams about him I would be there with him when his dad would hit him and I would be powerless to help him.

I would feel every hit and kick the sounds of him crying in pain would fill my ears and it would be like I was stuck in mud unable to move or shout. I raced to my window and looked across to Paul's room he wasn't there she knew he wouldn't be he had patrol. Every time I had a dream I would race to the window and see him standing there the first time I was surprised to see him there but then he had explained that he could feel what I felt a little.

He knew I was panicking for some reason so he made his way to his window he felt my relief at seeing him so he guessed that was all I needed and now every time I have a bad dream he makes sure he is at the window all we do is stand there for a few minutes then I go back to sleep well as best as I can.

I was getting annoyed though I have started feeling like I have had no sleep at all nothing is helping I can't even take a nap I'm the type of person that can't sleep when it's light out. I didn't know what to do I know I won't be able to sleep not without seeing him first it would only fuel my nightmares I picked up my dressing gown and quietly went downstairs.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and went to sit on the back porch I had my fluffy slippers on that Paul bought me a few years ago for my birthday normally when we were growing up and he wasn't acting like a awkward teenager he would say happy birthday to me and that's it.

Ever since he became what he is he started getting me a little gift these were the first ones the next year it was a wolf dreamcatcher I had been eyeing up in one of the local stores. Every gift he has given me was wolf related at the time I was confused as to why he would even bother I know he was trying to be nice after being a jerk but that at the time didn't explain why.

Then I found out what he was and when I accepted him I found out why he acted the way he did, he never did explain the presents though. I remember asking him once when we were in our rooms when his birthday was so I could return the favour but he would never tell me.

I hadn't worn his slippers since a few weeks ago they were surprisingly warm which was a good thing tonight it was cold but it wasn't unbearable I could manage with what I had on. I don't know how long I planned on staying here I was watching the stars dancing and the trees wondering where about's he was in the dark forest I scanned the tree line when I saw a pair of glowing eyes which almost made me jump.

The eyes moved a little closer and I could see the face of a wolf or rather the face of my wolf without thinking I ran to him which was amazing for me. As soon as I could I wrapped my arms around his wolf neck and gripped on tight. His fur felt soft and warm against my cheek I could feel him panting he must have run here.

"Oh Paul I had the dream again" I said I didn't need to explain but the words just came out he nudged me with his head to back up before crouching which is when is saw him phase back I wanted to wrap my arms around him again but he stopped me.

"Turn around first" he said with a smirk I looked confused he looked down on himself I followed his gaze and blushed thankfully he was crouch down so I couldn't actually see anything but he was naked infront of me.

I spun around fast which caused him to laugh he wrapped his arms around my waist when he was done I spun back around and buried my face in his neck he held me tight against him. I don't know how long we stayed like that and I didn't care just being near him relaxed me I could of fallen asleep right here which is probably why Paul picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

I was amazed and grateful at how quiet he was being I so did not want Charlie or Sue or anyone really to see us. Paul laid me down and the made himself comfortable next me u quirked my eyebrow at him which made him smile and pull me to him I laid my head against his chest and felt his arms around me and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed but an open window I looked around momentarily confused until I found I neatly folded top on the end of my bed with a note on top.

_Babe didn't want to wake you or be caught by your parents so I slipped out the window I also brought my favourite jumper for you to wear on the nights I can't be there Paul P.S I love you._

I smiled and lifted the jumper up to my face and inhaled it smelled of him which had me smiling I quickly got dressed and made my way to school I wouldn't see him for a bit but the rest of the guys would be there even Leah was happy about me being in the know now.

She didn't like that fact I was an imprint but she was happy she could talk about stuff like that to me she just liked to vent and I would listen and comment every so often she just needed a sounding board. Leah smiled as I walked up everyone moved so I could join the group which had me smiling it was nice to feel part of a crowd.

As we all made our way into school I moved away from the group and went to the bathroom before first bell I was just washing my hands when in walked the queen bitch I have been doing so well in avoiding.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut of La Push" she sneered ever since I have gotten with Paul she would try and make snide comments when I passed or even tried to split us up but also since I got with Paul my confidence in myself has grown and even though her words never bothered me before now I answered back more.

"Stop looking in the mirror it's not healthy to think of you that way" I said whilst drying my hands the look on her face was priceless and I probably would of laughed if I had no survival sense. I tried to leave the bathroom but she was blocking my way eventually realising she wasn't gonna let me leave anytime soon I leaned against the sinks and crossed my arms looking at her expectantly.

She seemed a little surprised at my actions but quickly recovered "look here you pale face fat slut ok how many times do I need to keep telling you Paul is mine until I say otherwise and I aint finished with him yet" she said in a menacing voice.

I laughed "oh really well you best tell Paul that then cause he finished with you weeks ago" she actually looked more pissed off I guess she wasn't used to bitchy Bella yet.

"Listen here Bella do you really think that you can compare yourself to me with him he's only with you to get in your pants he does have a reputation to uphold after all but I am the only girl that is allowed to keep him full time and beside you're a virgin how can you possibly hope to make him feel good" she said as she walked up to me hands on her hips.

I started laughing again "make your mind up Kira one minute I'm a slut the next I'm a virgin which is it?" I asked completely ignoring her comment I knew exactly why Paul was with me and wasn't to get into my pants.

Well it was but it was more than that Paul did have a reputation but emphasis on the word did since getting with me he has behaved himself I know he wants too but he also knows I aint ready for that yet. That was also the other reason I avoided her comment I have been thinking along the same lines when I finally do go all the way with him how on earth can I compare to all the other girls he has had all the experienced girls like Kira.

Kira flipped and reached out her hand to slap me but I saw it coming and managed to dodge it with a little grace which surprised me. Now the door was clear I made it outside and walked as calmly as I could to my class I apologised to the teacher saying I had dropped all my books and stuff which sounded like a thing I would do luckily it was just the beginning of class so the teacher laughed me off.

I smiled when I saw Paul he was almost out of his seat I know he's been wondering where I was I took my seat next to him and gripped his arm which seemed to calm him. Once the lesson started Paul leaned over "where were you?" he whispered I smiled and mouthed back Kira which had him chuckling quietly that one word seemed to say it all.

At lunch me and Paul seemed to be in a world of our own we was sat with the gang but he had is body turned towards mine with me mirroring him my legs were also laid across his. I had explained in detail everything that Kira had said which had him laughing even the guys who were ear wigging laughed.

"Wow babe so wish I had been there sounds like it was fucking hilarious" he said before giving my neck a kiss the heat against my skin had me flashing back to last night.

"Oh by the way I have been meaning to ask you something" I said he took my hands and nodded for me to continue "You remember when you started giving me birthday presents like the furry slippers and the dreamcatcher" I asked again he nodded "well I just wanted to know why?"

Paul smiled "well you remember how we met in the forest all those times and then when I started ignoring you" I nodded I was confused when he did but thought it must have been a part of him healing.

"I ignored you because I didn't want to be dependent on anyone else when my parents were around I was dependant on them especially my mum and look what happened at the time I was scared I really needed you but I didn't want to risk you leaving me too so I left you" he explained.

I swear he actually looked guilty I smiled at him which I think eased him "and then when I phased and started hanging with these guys I realised what you had actually done for me and I felt bad for treating you like that after everything you had done for me I wanted a way to pay you back without being creepy and I also wanted it to be a private thing".

I nodded and urged him to continue "at the time I liked you but I didn't want people knowing I know what they would have done to you I was happy to be your friend a little just not a lot especially with girls like Kira around me" this time he looked ashamed as if I would be hut that he didn't want people knowing he like me as a good friend at that time I actually laughed.

He looked up surprised and smiled "anyway I was in Port Angeles doing my grocery shopping you know the big one when I spotted them I remembered hearing you complain to Seth when he stopped warming your feet up I could hear you I was outside at the time and I knew it was your birthday soon too so I figured that would be the way I would make it up to you" he finished.

I laughed as I remembered that time we were on the couch watching a movie I was at with my legs on Seth's lap his very hot hands were on my ice cold feet. "How come everything you have gotten me has been wolf related the furry boots, the wolf dreamcatcher, the silver wolf chain and earrings?" I asked he looked confused for a second before a smile spread on his ridiculously handsome face.

"I just got things I thought you would like things that caught my eye I didn't actually seek out anything like that but now that I think about it, it must have been my inner wolf trying to tell me that you were the one I just didn't see it" he said whilst laughing which got me laughing too.

He brought his face down and gently kissed me I knew I didn't like attention so he tried to behave himself in public as long as when we are alone he can get a little carried away which has caused a few problems and intense fantasies.

Paul pulled back and smiled at me he always did like bring out my blush I tried to hide my face in his chest which made him chuckle. His laughter stopped suddenly which had me looking up at him I saw him looking behind me I followed his gaze and groaned there was Miss Bitch standing behind me with a smirk on her face.

"See look Bella a simple kiss has you hiding like a little girl do you really think you can satisfy him even a little like I can? She asked I could feel Paul shaking slightly he didn't like anyone talking like that to me.

"Look bitch get it through your head you and me are done have been done for weeks but you've been too dumb to see it and as for you being able to satisfy me shall I tell you a little secret" he said "the only reason you actually managed to make me cum was because I pictured Bella on top of me or beneath me I pictured her hands on me her lips on mine and her voice calling my name so basically it was never you it has been Bella all this time".

Mine and Kira's face's turned red hers from anger as she storm of and mine from the images his words evoked in me. He turned his gaze from Kira and locked with my eyes before I could utter a word he crashed his lips on mine in a much heated kiss then before.

He finally pulled back a little to let me breath and whispered in my ear "don't ever think you won't satisfy me you do by just sitting next to me by being near me by being you got it? I nodded unable to speak "good" he said as he smiled and claimed my lips again.

Soon though we had to break up cause lunch time was finished all through the rest of the day I was in a day dream I even pushed away my home work I couldn't concentrate Paul had gone to a meeting with the pack after school which left me with my wondering mind.

Absolutely nothing was distracting me Leah and Seth were at this meeting as well and then they were on patrol and wouldn't be back till the morning and Charlie and Sue had gone for a meal together they had asked if I wanted to go but I felt like I would have been intruding.

I lay in my bed lost in my thoughts when I felt a pair of hot hands slid across my waist I jumped and practically bumped heads with Paul which had him laughing. I laughed as well until I realised the positions we were in I blushed and he quirked an eyebrow "I'm ready" was all I said which shocked him to say the least he hadn't been expecting that and to be honest neither had I.

**Let me know what you think love or hate**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews I am so sorry for the lack of updates hope this chapter makes up for it.**

(BPOV)

I smiled as I awoke Paul was ever so lightly pressing soft kisses into the side of my neck I moaned which caused him to smirked against my neck. I was currently spooned against him so I turned around in his arms and captured his lips with mine.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered I smiled "morning" I said before I realised it was morning I shot up in bed causing him to move back and look at me quizzically. "Did you stay the whole night what if Charlie or Sue came in to check on me? What if they saw you, us I mean oh god" I groaned as I covered my face with my hands.

Paul started laughing I looked at him incredulously "why are you laughing at me?" I asked giving him my best glare. "Babe will you relax they never saw me they came back pretty late last night and went straight to bed I hid as they came near but they never came in and it's still early they are still asleep" he said.

I looked and felt a little relieved until I realised that when I sat up in my haste I had completely forgotten I was naked and I now sat next to Paul half naked. I quickly covered up a blush rushing up my body to my face Paul glared at me a little before gripping my wrists and pushing me back down.

He was now laid on top of me with my arms held above my head my chest completely on show I tried to cover up but he held my arms tightly. "Don't" he warned I stilled "don't ever cover up infront of me you are beautiful" he said before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

I smiled up at him once he finally pulled back he always had this uncanny way to make me feel so powerful and beautiful with just one kiss or look. He lifted his head up for a moment before looking back down at me "they are waking up now I best go just in case ok but I'll be back we can walk to school together ok" I nodded and smiled.

He jumped out my window I laughed before when he did that I had panicked and race to see if he was hurt but now that I know what he is it doesn't bother me as much since I know a fall like that can't hurt him. I rushed to the shower as I stood under the spray my mind wondered back to last night I had been so nervous I had no idea what I was doing but he made me feel so comfortable.

I felt really empowered when I saw how I effected him I had always assumed he was always in control and I could never make him lose it like he does with me a lot but I was wrong. I smirked he had looked so wild and content when he was finally inside me I thought it would hurt light hell I mean it did a little at first but he waited until I got use to him.

I quickly shook my head out of my thoughts this wasn't gonna get me anywhere I quickly finished my shower and got dressed "morning" I smiled at Charlie I hoped I didn't look any different. I had heard many stories of girls thinking they look different after their first time I hope it wasn't true. Charlie smiled and nodded at me as I grabbed a piece of toast before heading outside.

True to his word Paul was leant against my truck he looked at me curiously before getting into the passenger side whilst I got into the driver's side. He stared at me the entire ride half way there I started to squirm under his intense gaze finally I snapped "what!" I demanded.

Paul smirked "just wondering what you were thinking about when you were in the shower your window was open as was mine I could smell you" I blushed a deep red he just laughed even more. He scooted closer to me and placed a hand on the top of my thigh. It made me jump a little he smirked at me "tell me Bella" he said.

I shook my head and quickly pulled into the school car park I quickly got out and made a bee line for the front of school I should have known that wouldn't have worked. I managed to get inside but then I was pulled into the nearest closet the same one I had seen Paul and Kira walk out off so many days ago.

Paul pulled me flushed against him "you know I can make you tell me don't you" he said with a smirk as he pulled me up so my feet dangled in the air. His arms were lice a vice around my waist locking my arms in and lifting my neck closer to his lips so he didn't have to bend. He started peppering my neck with kisses I moaned "tell me" he breathed into my ear.

I almost lost it but I managed to keep my mouth closed he started nipping on my collarbone I moaned softly "Bella you will tell me" he whispered against my skin. I was almost close to telling him until I remembered that he can be just as affected by me as I am by him.

Gathering at the courage I could I manoeuvred my hand so that it was between us both he gasped at my action and loosened his grip in surprise long enough for me to push off him and race out to class.

I had a smirk on my face as he came in just before last bell he shot me a glare that said 'you are so gonna get it later' I smiled sweetly and looked away. At lunch time I was heading towards our usual table I could see all the guys sat around as usual but I couldn't see Paul and I found out why fairly quickly.

Paul came up behind me and gripped my arm and basically dragged me outside towards the forest it was lucky I had brought my lunch with me today otherwise it would have gone everywhere with him manhandling me.

I looked back as he dragged me I could see the guys chuckling at us 'great no help from them' I thought to myself as the school quickly vanished in the trees. Paul finally stopped and whirled on me he looked a little feral I actually backed up a little but had to stop when I hit a tree.

Paul just smirked at me as he advance "you are gonna pay for that little stunt" he said before crushing his lips on mine it was so intense it actually took my breath away. Paul gripped me around my waist a lifted me up my legs automatically went around his waist as my hands went around his neck to steady myself.

Paul was relentless I barely had any chance to gather my breath before he would attack me again going from my lips to my neck and back again. "Bella" he moaned as he ground his hips into mine causing me to moan a little louder "tell me please" he begged I barely registered he had asked me a question I was too busy feeling all these emotions he was causing.

"I …. I was" I started but stopped as he nipped my collarbone "Yeah?" he asked lifting his head up to look me in the eyes I managed to look into his and with all the courage I could I told him.

"I was remembering la… last night" I said whilst blushing Paul smirked "now see that wasn't so hard was it" he kissed me again without as much intensity as before but still with a lot of passion. We eventually made it back before the bell went for end of lunch he had wanted to take it further but I had to stop him.

Even though I was completely enjoying myself it still wasn't the best idea since we were still close to school and people would notice if at least I didn't make my classes.

At the end of the day Paul ushered me straight out of school and to my truck again the gang were as before laughing at us as Paul ushered me away again. He drove this time and parked outside my house he grabbed me and my bag and headed straight towards his home.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking around his home I hadn't actually ever been inside his home I've seen his bedroom through my window but that was it. He took my bag from me and turned me around to fall against his chest he cupped my cheek and smiled at me.

"We are finishing where we left off in the woods" he said before capturing my lips he pulled back and smiled "we are here because I want to take my time with you and even though there isn't anyone at your home right now I don't wanna have to stop". He picked her up laughing as he carried her to his bedroom making sure to close his door and curtains just in case anyone walked into her bedroom.

**Well what do you think let me know ok**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews I am so sorry for the lack of updates being back at work has given me jobs upon jobs to finished and sadly my stories have taken the back burner hope this chapter makes up for it.**

(BPOV)

I walked into the kitchen wearing one of Paul's shirts he had been called away on wolf business whatever that meant luckily Paul and I had just about finished our activities. It had taken me a good 20 minutes before I could even contemplate moving Paul had been so worked up since lunch that he had to make sure he got his fill.

I would have quite happily stayed in his bed forever but since he made me miss my lunch I was starving I rooted though his cupboards and found some biscuits didn't fancy making something I just wanted to vegg out on the couch and watch some films till Paul came back.

I was half way through some film that I hadn't been paying particular attention too when my phone rang I quickly raced to my bag and saw that it was Charlie.

B – Hey dad

C – Hey kiddo just wondering where you are

I looked at the time and smiled it was nearing nine o'clock I hadn't realised it was that late

B – Sorry dad didn't realise the time I am just helping a friend study for an upcoming exam they are really struggling

I should of just said I was round at Paul's I could have been helping him with anything but why didn't I, I know I have never really been seen hanging with him since I was little but it wouldn't sound strange would it that I was over here.

So why did I just lie to him then I mean as long as he doesn't come over and see me in Paul's shirt then what's the problem.

C – Oh that's great that you're helping your friend but don't you think it's getting a bit late?

B – Yeah I know but they really need my help would it be ok if I just stay here the night and get a ride to school tomorrow

C – Yeah honey I guess that would be ok if their parents are ok with it

B – Thanks dad I'll see you after school ok good night

C – Good night kid

As soon as I hung up I felt a pair of very hot arms wrap around my waist I smiled as I leaned into the man behind me. "So you're helping me with my studies huh?" he asked with a chuckle I smiled and turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"Oh yes" I said with a smile "I think we are gonna need to study all night" I said slightly shocked at my boldness and I managed to say it without stuttering or blush too much or falling over myself. I could see the shock on his face too which quickly changed into desire as he picked me up and walked quite gracefully to his room he placed me down in the centre of the bed and hovered over me.

I saw and felt his gaze sweep over my semi dressed body he must have liked seeing me in his clothes but I think he preferred me without in that moment because he made quick work of getting it off me. I would have laughed any other time and his eagerness but the desire pooling his eyes stopped me it felt like I was dying and being reborn in his eyes and with his touch.

I never knew it could feel like this not just the sex part though that is fantastic but the love part too I had known my real parents had been in love at first but then something happened and the love faded so I grew up with a strong feeling against love.

I mean I hoped I would feel love one day but I always thought I would be more practical about it you know be with someone that is more beneficial for me or something like that. I never imagined this is what real love felt like it was intoxicating and too much at the same time his touch ignited something in me not just the sexual touched but the innocent ones too.

Well not that many of his touches are innocent but a few are and the way he looks at me can take my breath away I know a large part of this is the imprint but I believe him when he told me he had always liked me and with imprinting it only intensified it a lot faster.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts I smiled up at him and placed a hand against his cheek he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes before inhaling my scent.

"I was thinking about how much you set me on fire I never knew it could feel like this" I said honestly never knew I could be so sappy but he didn't seemed to mind as he smiled at me and leaned down and captured my lips.

"It only gets better with practice and I plan on having lots and lots of practice" he whispered in my ear heatedly I smiled and pushed him up a bit so he was looking down on me again. "I don't mean just that way though that is great I also mean in the way you look at me or how you hold me I never knew love could feel like this" I finished he smiled and lowered himself on me so I could feel all of him. "Me either" he said before capturing my lips once more and showing just exactly how he felt.

We eventually managed to get to sleep at god knows what hour and we both groaned when his alarm clock blared telling us it was time to get up for school. He sleepily told me to go back to sleep but I had promised Charlie I would go to school so I reluctantly got up and went for a shower which he joined soon after I stepped in.

Paul assured me no one was in at mine so I made it to my truck with him following the drive to school was very distracting Paul kept running his hands on my thighs I was luckily I didn't crash. The gang were as usual waiting for us in the parking lot all with knowing smirks on their faces I looked at Paul accusingly he looked apologetic "sorry babe I can't help it" he said before getting out and waling to my side.

I was beyond confused he saw my face and smiled "when we all phase our minds interlink and they can read my thoughts so they pretty much know everything that happens I can block something's for awhile but then just a stray thing can bring that forward and instantly they see it".

I looked back at the guys then back at Paul several times before the realisation hit me "you mean they have seen me naked and seen you and I …." I couldn't finish the sentence. Luckily Paul finished it for me "screwing like rabbits and you moaning my name over and over again yep" he said with the biggest shit eating grin on his face whilst I hid mine in his chest.

He chuckled before lifting my head up "don't worry they have seen it all before" he said with a little guilty look on his face that distracted me from thinking about them seeing me with Paul.

I cupped his face "Paul I know about your past remember we have lived next to each other for a long time and I could care less about how many women you have been with just as long as from now on there is only me" I said he smiled and kissed me before whispering "the thought of another woman never crossed my mind".

We eventually walked up to the guys I tried as hard as I could to keep my head up high trying not to think about anything that would turn my face red. It worked for most of the day I even actually forgot about it until later day when I was back home and in my room studying Leah came in and she wanted to hear everything.

I mean she knew it all from Paul's mind but she said she didn't know it from mine and that we were sisters and sisters are supposed to share this stuff. It was the most embarrassing thing I had ever done she wanted to know everything in detail how I managed it I don't know but somehow I managed to satisfy most if not all of her curiosity until she was called away.

I had never been so glad to see her go in my life I walked to the window to see if Paul had heard the call too he was stood in his back garden smiling up at me with a knowing smirk he had heard everything OMG I thought as I backed away and headed for a very cold shower.

I wasn't able to see Paul that night which was probably a good thing and even in the morning I didn't I needed to get too school early to see one of my teachers about one of my assignments. As I pulled up at school I noticed one other car their besides the usual teachers ones I recognised it easily and even more so when the driver stepped out and headed straight towards me.

I groaned and got out doing my best to ignore her I tried to walk past her but she wasn't having any of it I looked up irritated at her. "What do you want Kira?" I so wasn't in the mood for one of her hissy fits today she smiled sweetly at me which instantly put me on edge.

"Bella as much as I loathe to do this I only came over to ask for your help getting something heavy out of my car if anyone else was around I would sure as hell ask them instead but lucky me it's you now come on" she demanded.

I contemplated just walking away but then I knew the drama that would follow that so I followed her she opened the passenger side door and moved out the way whilst I lifted a heavy box out the front seat.

"God what's in this a dead body" I asked it felt like a ton of bricks I placed it down on the hood of her car and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and then everything went black.

**Dun dun dun what you all think let me know love or hate**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone so glad you are enjoying my story. MERRY CHRISTMAS! To all my loyal readers. **

(POV)

I jumped out of bed with a start. Bella was in trouble. I could hear her in her room. I raced to my window. A few seconds after, she opened her curtains and stared at me. She was panting. I could see a sheen of sweat on her skin, almost like she had just been running. She had a panicked look on her face until she saw that I was alright then she relaxed.

The first time it happened she was surprised to see me at my window. I had told her afterwards that I can feel what she is feeling a little. I mean it's not exact but I get a little taste of it and I know the difference between a good feeling and a bad one.

I know all she needs is to see that I am alright and then she can go back to sleep. I have tried to ease her mind about my past but nothing works.

I was out on patrol when I felt her panic start. Jared told me to go, so I rushed back as fast as I could. As I got to the tree line surrounding our homes I could smell her. I was about to change back so I could get to her window when I smelt her.

She was outside. I could see her sitting on her steps, in her dressing gown, wearing those slippers I got her. Now when we were younger I always knew when her birthday was. I was nice enough would say happy birthday to her and everything but that was it. I mean we would meet up a lot in that clearing. After I changed I became a different person.

I was angry a lot and though I didn't take it out on her I still didn't stop anyone that tried to pick on her. Once I calmed down a little I really saw how she was around her birthday. Even though Sue, Charlie, Leah and Seth made a big deal out of her she would still look sad.

Her birthday was one of the main days were she missed having her real mum around. Renée, though she loved Bella, was a bit of a flake. So Bella more often than not got nothing from her. I had heard Bella complain several times about her cold feet and knew she used Seth sometimes to heat them.

I was in a shop looking for something else when I noticed these wolf fluffy slippers. I couldn't resist. I wrapped them up and then left them for her on her porch. The next time it was a dreamcatcher I had caught her staring at in the store a few times.

I moved a little closer. As soon as she saw who it was she ran to him me, without tripping I might add. This for her was an impressive feat.

"Oh Paul I had the dream again" I heard her say. She didn't need to explain I know it was the only thing at the moment bothering her. I nudged her back so I could phase back. She made to hug me again but I stopped her. She looked at me confused.

"Turn around first" I said with a smirk before looking down she followed my gaze and blushed. I bet she was thankful I was still crouched down. I wanted her to see me. You know show her, what belongs to her, but I knew she wasn't ready for that.

I chuckled to myself when she spun around quickly. I made quick work of pulling my pants before I gripped her tight. She spun around and almost glued herself to me. I knew she just needed the comfort, to feel that I was physically ok.

I picked her up and carried her quietly to her room. I could hear Charlie and Sue asleep I made sure to listen out for them just in case. I laid her down on her bed and climbed in next to her.

She was surprised but I just smiled and laid her down on my chest. She soon fell asleep. I knew I couldn't stay long. I did leave Jared alone on the patrol. After a few hours I could hear Charlie stirring. I quietly got out of bed and opened her window. I jumped down, raced to mine, got my favourite jumper, and then came back to hers. I left it on the end of the bed along with a note so she didn't panic.

I raced back outside and told Jared to go home. I'd finish the rest of the patrol. He didn't mind one bit. Unfortunately this meant that I wouldn't see Bella until our first class. I knew the guys would wait for her and everything but I wanted to be there. I managed to make it to class just as the bell rang and almost panicked Bella wasn't there.

The teacher told me to sit down. I was ready to pounce out the door when she came in. I heard her excuse and knew she was lying.

She sat down and gripped my hand which calmed me. Once the lesson started I leaned over "where were you?" I whispered. She smiled at me and mouthed Kira which made me chuckle. What won't that girl try? Will she get it through her head that I aint hers anymore. Never was really she was just an easy lay.

At lunch I needed to feel her. Any other girl I would of dragged her to the nearby forest and had her up against the tree. But I had to settle for her legs wrapped up in mine. I pissed myself laughing when she told us what had happened with Kira.

"Wow babe so wish I had been there sounds like it was fucking hilarious" I said before giving her neck a kiss.

"Oh by the way I have been meaning to ask you something" she said I took her hands for no reason at all. I nodded for her to continue "You remember when you started giving me birthday presents like the furry slippers and the dreamcatcher" I nodded "well I just wanted to know why?"

I smiled "well you remember how we met in the forest all those times and then when I started ignoring you" she nodded remembering. I wanted to erase that time from her mind, but unfortunately I couldn't.

"I ignored you because I didn't want to be dependent on anyone else when my parents were around I was dependant on them especially my mum and look what happened at the time I was scared I really needed you but I didn't want to risk you leaving me too so I left you" I explained I owed her this.

I hated myself for doing it but she smiled at me showing me it was forgotten "and then when I phased and started hanging with these guys I realised what you had actually done for me and I felt bad for treating you like that after everything you had done for me I wanted a way to pay you back without being creepy and I also wanted it to be a private thing". I left out the part about feeling bad about her mom. She didn't need that pity.

"At the time I liked you but I didn't want people knowing I know what they would have done to you I was happy to be your friend a little just not a lot especially with girls like Kira around me" I sounded like a right jerk. I almost expected her to go off on one. Ranting at me but instead she laughed.

I looked up surprised and smiled "anyway I was in Port Angeles doing my grocery shopping you know the big one when I spotted them I remembered hearing you complain to Seth when he stopped warming your feet up I could hear you I was outside at the time and I knew it was your birthday soon too so I figured that would be the way I would make it up to you" I finished.

She laughed remembering then stopped and looked at me. "How come everything you have gotten me has been wolf related the furry boots, the wolf dreamcatcher, the silver wolf chain and earrings?" I was confused at first until I thought back at all the gifts, then I smiled.

"I just got things I thought you would like things that caught my eye I didn't actually seek out anything like that but now that I think about it, it must have been my inner wolf trying to tell me that you were the one I just didn't see it" I said whilst laughing which got her laughing too.

I gave her a quick kiss I know she didn't like PDA. So I would try and keep things to a minimum when we were in public. This made things a little harder for me to control when we were in private.

I saw her blush and smirked I really did love bring it out. My laughter stopped though when Kira appeared behind Bella. She noticed I had stopped so she looked behind her and groaned.

"See look Bella a simple kiss has you hiding like a little girl do you really think you can satisfy him even a little like I can?" she said I was beyond mad. How dare she speak to MY Bella that way.

"Look bitch get it through your head you and me are done. Have been done for weeks but you've been too dumb to see it, and as for you being able to satisfy me shall I tell you a little secret" I said evilly.

"The only reason you actually managed to make me cum was because, I pictured Bella on top of me or beneath me. I pictured her hands on me, her lips on mine, and her voice calling my name so basically it was never you it has been Bella all this time".

I watched the slut storm off angry as hell. I turned back to Bella who was blushing, and before I could stop myself I kissed her. It wasn't anything like the ones we have shared before this was full of passion, heated passion.

I pulled back if I didn't I sure as hell was gonna have a problem. "Don't ever think you won't satisfy me. You do by just sitting next to me, by being near me, by being you got it? She nodded unable to speak "good" I said. I relaxed a bit and smiled before kissing her again.

Soon though we had to break up cause lunch time was finished. We split up to go back to class. I didn't like that but it had to be done. I annoyingly had to go to a meeting afterschool which meant I couldn't see Bella till later.

I am so whipped I only saw her a few hours ago and I am complaining about it.

Once the meeting was over I rushed to hers. I couldn't hear anyone in. I knew Leah and Seth were patrolling. So I walked in and saw her on her bed. She must be thinking about something big. She had yet to register I was there. She did when I brushed my hands across her stomach.

She jumped up and banged my head in surprise which had me laughing. She almost joined in until something stopped her. I saw her blush and look up at me. I raised my eyebrow at her wondering what was going on inside her head. "I'm ready" was all she said which to be honest was the last thing I was expecting to hear. I couldn't move or think. I didn't know what to do which for me was a first.

**Let me know what you think please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone I am so sorry for the lack of updates, been so busy with work and everything. I am currently on a course so the assignments are taking up a lot of my writing time. But here you go.**

**PPOV**

I looked down at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my whole life. Bella was currently fast asleep spooned against me. I knew that her family would start to wake soon so I started peppering her neck with kisses. She smiled as she looked up at me I couldn't resist and leaned down and captured her lips.

"Morning beautiful" I whispered she smiled "morning" she looked slightly puzzled before she shot up in bed forcing me to move back I looked at her strangely. "Did you stay the whole night what if Charlie or Sue came in to check on me? What if they saw you, us I mean oh god" she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

I couldn't help it I started laughing she gave me a strange look "why are you laughing at me?" she asked giving me a glare. "Babe will you relax they never saw me they came back pretty late last night and went straight to bed I hid as they came near but they never came in and it's still early they are still asleep" I said as reassuringly as I could.

I could see her visibly relax as the words sunk in and then she stilled I was racking my brains to think of what could be the problem. I glared at her when I saw her cover her beautiful body up even with the blush that was creeping up.

I gripped her wrists and pushed back down. I was now laid on top of her I held her arms above her head I wanted to see her beautiful chest I could feel her trying to cover up but failing. "Don't" I warned I could feel her still beneath me "don't ever cover up infront of me you are beautiful" I said before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

I could see her smiling up at me I wanted nothing more than to stay in this position forever. "They are waking up now I best go just in case ok but I'll be back we can walk to school together ok" she smiled and nodded up at me.

I quickly jumped out the window I faintly heard her chuckle as I raced home. I quickly went upstairs and debated having a shower I wanted the guys to smell her on me but I know what would happen. The guys would make all kinds of innuendos and comments and Bella would blush bright red. She would get so embarrassed and run out and try and hide for the rest of the day.

I didn't want that so I quickly popped into the shower. I could hear and smell Bella as she got into the shower. I wasn't paying particular attention to her as I got dressed until a faint smell had me stopping. I concentrated and a big shit eating grin appeared on my face she was aroused. I really wanted to know what she was thinking about.

I quickly finished getting dressed and leant against her truck I gave her a curious look before getting into the passenger side whilst she got into the driver's side. I couldn't help but stare at her as she drove I could tell I was getting to her she started to squirm under my gaze finally she snapped "what!" she demanded.

I couldn't help it I smirked at her "just wondering what you were thinking about when you were in the shower your window was open as was mine I could smell you" she blushed I just laughed even more. I scooted closer and decided to tease it out of her so I placed a hand on the top of her thigh. It made her jump I could hear her heart pick up I smirked at me "tell me Bella" I said.

She shook her head and quickly pulled into the school car park and quickly got out and made a bee line for the front of school I laughed at the poorly attempted escape. I was impressed she had made it all the way inside the doors before I could catch up to her and she did it without falling. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest closet.

I pulled her flushed against me "you know I can make you tell me don't you" I said with a smirk as I pulled her up so her feet were dangling in the air no way was she escaping again. I lifted her neck closer to my lips it was easier by far. I started peppering her neck with kisses I smiled as I heard her moaned "tell me" I breathed into her ear.

She was being strong keeping her mouth closed so I started nipping on her collarbone she moaned softly again "Bella you will tell me" I was determined to get it out of her. I was quite surprised by her she moved her hand so that it was between us both I gasped and I couldn't believe it I even loosened my grip which unfortunately meant she could slip out of my grasp.

She had a smirk on her face as I came in just before last bell I couldn't believe she could do that I glared at her 'you are so gonna get it later' she gave me a sweet look then turned away. At lunch time I saw her heading towards our usual table I could see all the guys sat around as usual I could see her looking for me I smirked evilly.

I quickly came up behind her and gripped her arm and dragged her outside towards the forest. I hear the guys chuckling at us. I finally stopped and turned on her I allowed my wolf to come to the surface. I advanced on her I could hear her heart speed up again and watched her as she backed up against a tree.

I couldn't stop the smirk at her deer in the headlights look as I moved closer "you are gonna pay for that little stunt" I said before crushing my lips onto hers I poured everything ounce of passion into it as I could. I lifted her up and almost moaned out loud as she wrapped her legs around my waist locking me in place.

I wasn't letting her get any clear moments in I kept attacking her lips or her necks. "Bella" I moaned I couldn't help it I started grounding my hips into hers I started this to punish her but my self-control was waving thin. "Tell me please" I begged I could tell she was getting too lost into this.

"I …. I was" she started but stopped as I nipped her collarbone "Yeah?" I asked lifting my head up to look at her in the eyes she barely managed to look me in the eyes.

"I was remembering la… last night" she said whilst blushing I smirked at the speed of the blush rising up her cheeks. "Now see that wasn't so hard was it" I kissed her again without as much intensity as before but still with a lot of passion. I wanted to show her that I didn't just want her for sex and that I could control myself. We eventually made it back before the bell went for end of lunch I wanted to carry on but she stopped me before I could.

I wasn't all that bothered with not making it back in time for class but I know Bella would want to she was the more academic one out of us.

At the end of the day I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her and ushered her into her truck I drove her straight home. As soon as the truck stopped I picked her up and her bag and carried her inside my house.

"What are we doing here?" she asked looking around my home. I took her bag from her and pulled her up against me and smiled as I cupped her cheek.

"We are finishing where we left off in the woods" I said before capturing her lips I pulled back and smiled "we are here because I want to take my time with you and even though there isn't anyone at your home right now I don't wanna have to stop". I picked her up as she laughed and I carried her to my bedroom and made sure to close the door and the curtains I didn't want anyone interrupting us.

Bella was all mine tonight and no one and I mean no one was gonna take her from me.

**Let me know if it was worth the wait**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates been super busy. I now have THREE yes three jobs so barely have time to breathe hehe. Anyway I really hope that this will make the wait worth it.**

**Also I am sorry if it's terrible grammatically I do re read my stories but grammar is one of my weak points. I have had betas before but had some terrible ones. So again sorry hope it doesn't take away from the story.**

**Also I am sorry if it seems tedious recapping the chapters in another person's POV put that's just the way I have written it.**

(PPOV)

I never wanted to kill someone as much in my life as I did that very moment I heard a wolf call. I had been lying quite happily with Bella in my bed. We had just finished making love and were now basking in the aftermath. She looked sexy as hell.

I groaned and started to get up. "What's wrong Paul?" she asked. I could tell the cogs were already working in her head and I knew they wouldn't be good. I quickly kissed her and smiled "the pack's calling I'll be right back ok. Make yourself at home this is your home too now" I kissed her again and raced outside.

All I could think about was Bella as I raced to the tree line. Of course she was also on my mind when I phased too. This is probably why the others started wolf wistling. I quickly blanked my mind once I realised that I had basically showed everyone me and Bella naked and making love.

I growled at them all too back off, which just made it worse. It wasn't until I lunged for Quil that Sam stepped in and told everyone to quieten down. Sam started filling everyone in on the new threat I honestly tried like hell to concentrate but all I could think about was Bella.

Leah started chuckling in my head 'who would have thought the player of La Push could actually be whipped'. I glared at her then smirked in my head 'yep and you're just jealous'.

Sam barked at me then let me go. Did he expect anything less I just found my imprint and she's accepted me. He remembers what he was like when Emily finally accepted him. He was gone in a major way.

I made it back to my house and phased back. I made it to my back door just in time to hear Bella talking to her dad. I stopped and decided to listen.

Studying huh, at a friend's, I wasn't bothered that she was lying to Charlie especially when I heard her say she was gonna stay the night. My mind just swam with images of all the things we could do tonight.

"So you're helping me with my studies huh?" I asked with a chuckle she turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh yes" she said with a smile "I think we are gonna need to study all night". To say I was shocked was an understatement. My sweet little Bella was gone now, in her place was this sexy as hell kitten. I quickly made it to my bed and laid her down.

I raked my eyes all over her. I couldn't stop the images of her body flashing in my head. I tried to be a gentleman and graciously remove her clothes gently, but the lust for her was insatiable. I heard her chuckle at me.

I kissed up and down her neck until I heard a sigh. It wasn't one of those sad sighs it was like a content sigh. I lifted myself back up and looked at her face. Her mind seemed to be far off.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked feeling slightly worried until she smiled up at me and placed a hand against my cheek I loved the feel of her hand on my cheek so I leaned into it and closed my eyes before inhaling.

"I was thinking about how much you set me on fire I never knew it could feel like this" I smiled down at her. I knew what she meant

"It only gets better with practice and I plan on having lots and lots of practice" I whispered in her ear heatedly 'lots and lots more if I can have my way' I thought to myself until I felt her hand push me up. "I don't mean just that way though that is great I also mean in the way you look at me or how you hold me I never knew love could feel like this". I smiled I knew just what she meant I mean the only source of love real love I have ever seen is between Charlie and Sue and Sam and Emily. "Me either" I said before capturing her lips with mine I wanted to show her exactly how she made me feel. She wasn't the only one new to all this and I'm gonna make damn sure that she knows how I feel all the time.

I wanted to destroy my alarm as it blared out. I'm quite happy and content where I am stuff school. I thought as I snuggled deeper into Bella. She tried to get up "no school today" I think I said. Bella being Bella said she was going because she promised Charlie. I extremely reluctantly let her get up. My ears pricked up when I heard the shower start and a really wicked thought entered my head. I quickly got up and joined her for a longer than she planned shower.

I listened out for any sign of life at hers and told her when the coast was clear. She drove us to school which gave me the opportunity to study her. I had honestly planned to just look at her but then my hands got involved and it went downhill from there. The gang were as usual waiting for us in the parking lot all with knowing smirks on their faces I wanted to face palm myself. Bella glared at me and I couldn't help the smirk that started forming on my face "sorry babe I can't help it" I said before getting out and walking to her side.

I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what I meant I smiled "when we all phase our minds interlink and they can read my thoughts so they pretty much know everything that happens I can block something's for awhile but then just a stray thing can bring that forward and instantly they see it".

She did a few double takes between me and the guys. Her eyes getting larger and larger each time until it all clicked. "You mean they have seen me naked and seen you and me …." She stopped mid sentence I could see her face first go white with shock then red. Now I could be a gentleman and say something to ease her mind but I'm Paul I couldn't help saying "screwing like rabbits and you moaning my name over and over again yep" I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face whilst she hid hers in my chest

I decided to try and be a gentleman so I gently lifted her head up "don't worry they have seen it all before" I hadn't meant to say that. It was true and she knows it but still. I could see the comment distract her from the original problem. Personally speaking I might prefer her mind to be thinking of the first problem not the one where she realises the guy she is with is a dick.

I wanted to step away distance myself from her so she could move away if she wanted too but instead I felt her hands on my face. "Paul I know about your past, remember we have lived next to each other for a long time, and I could care less about how many women you have been with just as long as from now on there is only me" I couldn't help but kiss her after she said that "the thought of another woman never crossed my mind".

We eventually walked up to the guys I sent them a glare warning them not to say anything. I parted from Bella to go to our different classes. That's when the guys started teasing me, calling me whipped and everything. Quil was being his usual self and making whipping sounds, he soon stopped when I belted him over his head.

School dragged I didn't see Bella as much as I would have liked and even after I couldn't I was on patrol. The guys had helped me out a lot during the beginning so I can't say I don't want to now. I was thankfully patrolling with Jared so at least he wouldn't annoy me like some of the others.

It was getting close to the end of our shift and then it would be time for school. I hated the night shifts not so bad during the holidays or on the weekends, but when it was school the next day urgh!

Luckily I will be alert and everything for school but I may be a bit crabby. So long as I see my Bella I might be alright. Jared and I decided to make one last pass around before Sam came on to take over. Just as we were finishing I stopped. I crouched down in pain I placed my paws over my head and whimpered. It was like someone struck me over the head with a car or something.

I couldn't think or see straight. Jared was trying to talk to me but I couldn't understand. The howl he did to alert the others pierced my head even further. Soon my head was filled with the other guys all talking at once it was too much.

Sam ordered everyone to shut up I was grateful as I tried to clear the pain. Sam talked to me soothingly like I was a little kid with a boo boo. Nothing he did made sense, all I could feel or think of was the pain.

Sam tried to get through to me. I tried focusing on him and the sound of his voice. It slowly started working. I slowly and painfully started to hear his voice.

I tried to make sense of the pain thinking back to the patrol. Everything had been routine to the point of boredom. All I wanted to do was see Bella …. BELLA!

I shot off and raced home with the pack following me. I had enough sense to phase and get dressed before pounding on Bella's door. I don't think that would have endeared me to Charlie in any way, especially when he finds out about me and Bella.

Charlie groggily comes to the door in a huff. "Damn it boy! Don't you know what time it is?" he asked in a grumpy voice. I ignored his question "Where's Bella?" I demanded which had him raising his eyebrows. Sue came up at that point. "She is at school Paul she wanted to get in early to see a teacher or something, why? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer I raced to school I didn't even stop for my car or anything. The pack was still behind me only this time in human form. As I got to school my suspicions arose. It was still early so not many people where there yet. I instantly found Bella's truck but no Bella.

I followed her scent but it didn't lead into school it lead few spaces up in the car pack then stopped. I searched around, and then turned to Sam with a very worried expression.

He hesitated a moment before looking around like I had done. He must have found something I missed because he paused and then strode of into school. I followed him quickly.

Sam went into the office and asked to see the CCTV they have of the car park going back at least two hours. The woman was about to argue but I stepped up "please, please do this I need to see the tape".

The woman must have heard the desperation in my voice because she looked around and then nodded. She motioned for me and Sam to follow her and she took us to the computer.

She went back two hours and pressed fast forward. I held my breath. After a few minutes of nothing I jumped. Bella's truck came into view in one of the corners; she stopped to talk to someone off camera. I could have punched the screen in frustration. Bella walked off screen and just as I was about to scream in rage a car went past the screen.

A car I swear I knew I just couldn't think where from. Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to place the car but I couldn't. Sam and I walked back out towards the guys. I motioned for them to follow me into the woods.

"I know that car Sam I just can't think from where" I said despondently. Sam nodded "let's all phase and search your memories". I growled that means they will see Bella naked and I didn't like that. Sam nodded in understanding. He placed a hand on my shoulder "I know Paul but we need to figure out whom that car belongs too and then we will be able to save Bella ok? Will you let us in?"

I wanted to scream hell no but I knew he was right. I nodded slowly.

We all phased together and immediately we all started probing my mind. It felt really strange to say the least having that many minds moving through my mind.

I was shock to say the least that it was Quil who found the car in my memories. The car belong to Kira he remembered seeing it drive away from my house year or so ago when me and Kira was a thing.

I instantly took off for Kira's the pack followed. I paced outside her house hidden by the tree line, listening for any sound of life inside or any sign of where Bella is.

'Nothing' I growled. Sam phased back into human form and told us all to stay here. Sam went to the front door and knocked. Kira's dad answered the door.

"Good morning sir" Sam said politely. I wanted to race inside so bad. The others heard my thoughts and more or less jumped on me to keep me still.

"I'm sorry to call by so early but I was hoping to talk to Kira. Is she home?" we couldn't see her dad's response but we heard Sam go inside, so he must have said yes. That means Kira's here, then Bella could be as well.

I fought hard against the guys to get free but they held fast.

I eventually stopped fighting and trained my ears for Sam.

S – Hello Kira.

K – What are you doing here?

S – I need your help with something its rather personal, sir would you mind if Kira and I speak privately?

I heard someone walking away.

K – What do you want Sam? I know you don't need my help.

S – Yes I do Kira, its Paul I think Bella's done something to him, he has responsibilities within the tribe and with school and because of her he's been ignoring them and his friends. I know when he was with you that never happened. I can only assume that you kept him on the straight and narrow. Paul should be in school right now but he's not. He's at home saying he's sick. Nothing we say will get him to move or see Bella for who she really is. Will you help?

I struggled even harder. How can he say that stuff about Bella? What game is he playing? He knows the deal with Bella and me, hell he's been through it himself.

'You idiot' Leah said 'he's only saying that so she goes with him. He needs to get her alone and away from her family otherwise he can't get her to talk'.

I paused at Leah's words.

K – So you see her for who she is too. Thank god someone else believes she's a man stealing tramp. Of course I'll help let me just change into something that always works on Paul.

I heard her go upstairs, and then we all heard Sam's voice. 'go home Paul I'll bring her there stay in the woods but change back Quil, Jared go inside and when we come say Paul ran off into the tree line because you were annoying him about going to school and Bella.

We all nodded and raced off. I waited within the tree line in human form with Jake, Embry, Leah and Seth. Whilst Jared and Quil went inside and left the back door open. We weren't waiting long before they showed up.

S – Quil, Jared? What are you two doing here?

J – We came to drag Paul's ass out of this house and to school. He wasn't having any of it. We mentioned something about how he's changed since getting with Bella. Then he just raced off into the woods about two minutes before you showed up.

I cringed at how bad that sounded but I didn't need to worry Kira's so thick headed she believed it.

K – Well let's get after him then, my baby needs me.

The guys followed her into the tree's I was waiting not too far in whilst the others hid from sight. She found me and smirked before turning to Sam.

"Give me a minute or 30 with him. I'll set him right" Sam nodded. I watched her walk up to me with a little sway added to her hips. She's walked up to me before like that, I always knew that meant she wanted some, and I will admit it used to make me hard but now it made me sick.

"Hey sexy what you up to?" she asked as she ran her hand down my chest. I grabbed it tight and smiled "waiting for you" I answered before pushing her back. The guys surrounded her. She looked around in shock.

"What the fuck is going on?" she demanded. I could smell Bella on her and blood. I started to see red. "PAUL CALM DOWN" ordered Sam. I cringed at the alpha command but it helped me stay human.

"Kira where is Bella?" asked Sam. Kira looked confused "what do you care you said you didn't like her and beside why would know where that whore is?"

Leah walked up and punched her "don't ever call my sister a whore". I was surprised that Sam didn't tell Leah off. "Kira you are so stupid, I needed to get you alone and all I had to do is tell a little white lie to you about Bella. I love Bella, she is part of our family here and she is ten times better for Paul then you ever were. So I will ask you again where Bella is. We know you took her"

Kira's eyes almost bugged out of her head "screw you Sam. I don't have to tell you a damn thing. What you gonna do kill me if I don't?"

Sam looked at me. "No Kira we won't kill you, you are definitely not worth going to jail for. You forget Kira that I know several things about you and things you have done that you wouldn't want you dad, mum or the reservation to know about would you?"

Kira's face turned pale then red "you're blackmailing me? Are you fucking serious? Who's gonna believe the player of La Push or the gang he's attached to?"

This time I smirked "stupid little Kira, did you forget about the pictures I took. Remember I said at the time it was so I could jerk off later? Some of the other things you think I don't know about I have pictures of those as well. I followed you trying to find something to make you back off. You made it so easy".

"That could ruin my life Paul, you wouldn't do that. I know deep down you still love me, you wouldn't hurt me" she said trying to convince her more than me I think.

"No Kira I don't love you never did. You were just a very easy lay. I have no qualms about showing the whole place the real you. I could care less if you are disowned, thrown out and forced to leave the reservation". I said with a smile.

"However Kira all that will remain a secret with me, lock away forever if you tell me where Bella is and if you leave us alone". I said stepping closer to her.

Kira scanned all of our faces. I think she was trying to find a friendly face. She was defiantly with the wrong crowd if she was looking for that. She settled back on me with tears in her eyes. I scowled at her. How dare she play the victim in this, when she was the villain.

"How can I know I can trust you to keep my secret when you are blackmailing me with it?" she asked defeated. I smiled "you can't but you have no other choice".

Her shoulders sagged "she's at my father's cabin. We went there once" she said. I turned to Sam "keep her here whilst I go look" I asked. Sam nodded and I raced off.

Once I was clear enough I phased it would be hell of a lot quicker to get there. 'Hold on Bella I'm coming' I thought as I ran.

Finally the cabin came into view I trained my ears to hear inside. All I could hear was a slight whimper. I phased back and race inside. Bella looks up at me in shock.

I run to her, running my eyes over her to check for any injuries. I quickly wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could.

I could feel her pushing against my chest. I pull back slightly and I mean slightly to look at her.

"Bella?" I ask as I cup her face. She pushes my hand away and moves out of my arms.

"Who are you? And where is Kira?"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn lol I hope this was worth the wait**


End file.
